Taming the Vampire
by Entoxica
Summary: LARXEL: He was supposed to find new members for the Organization, so why was Axel spending so much time with the human Larxene? FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Quenching the Thirst

God, why am i doing this? I must have so many unfinished stories as it is! D: I suppose I cannot deny the Larxel!

_Full Summary  
Of the vampires that roam the world, pergaps the most dangerous is Organization XIII. However, there is one fatal flaw: they only have 10 members. Many vampires want to destory the competition that the Organization provides, so very few members can be spared for this misson. One of these members in Axel, a fire-obsessed vampire in the body of an 18-year-old. He attempts to use a random student for feeding, but she proves to be more powerful than anticipated. Interested, Axel decides to enroll in her school and find out more about this savage nymph Larxene._

**The Story:**

Two figures, hidden from the moonlight in the shadows of the city, stood together in silence, observing the people that walked by. No, not people, _food._ One of them, a man borderlining middle-aged, gave a sadistic grin The other man, close in age to the first, sent the first man a fierce scowl, "Ease yourself Saix. This is Heartless territory."

"All territory is their's, it seems." Saix snarled, but he resisted the urge to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of a passing man.

"I agree," Xemnas remained monotone, his red eyes glinting coldly, "but their forces outnumber our own." Even in the shadows, Xemnas's hair was a pure white that contrasted against his pure black cloak.

"They may outnumber us, but we are easily stronger." Saix had long blue hair and his yellow eyes resembled those of a wolf, cunning and savage at the same time.

"Once again, I agree." Xemnas glanced up to see a minor vampire, barely even worthy of the name, watching him from across the empty street. It was weak, too weak to even hold a human form. It was obviously from the Heartless. It seemed to be pure black except for it's yellow eyes and the insigma of the Heartless that was permantly tattooed on its chest. "Theyre strength is only in numbers. We would only a few more members to be strong enough."

"Thirteen is the number of the darkness," Saix told his leader, watching the Heartless vampire carefully, his upper lip fiting slightly in a snarl.

"Organization XIII... it has an unpleasant ring to it. It seems to be made of misfortune." Xemnas gave a grin, his pointed fangs glinting, "The perfect name for the most powerful vampires the world has ever known." A young woman passed by, and Saix was once again lost in his thirst, but he held back. Xemnas nodded at Saix, "Let us leave a little present for the Heartless." Saix also grinned, his eyes becoming glazed over as he willingly subscumed to his lust for the sweet blood that gave them a resemblance of life.

Axel

His dark red hair stood out easily. His bright green eyes reflected the lustful thoughts going through his mind as young women flirted shamelessly with him. But, his lust was for their blood, not their bodies. One woman seemed to be so petite, he'd never believe she was older than 16 if he couldn't tell from her scent that she was 21. He liked it that way. Axel was 18 when he underwent the transformation, and he never really changed. He still wanted girls his own age, even if his age was probably at least 10 times these girls'. He leaned forward and whispered sweet nothings into the girl's ear, making even this well-seasoned slut blush like a viginal schoolgirl. Axel sank his fangs into her neck, knowing without looking that she adopted a dazed glow to her eyes now. The kind of glow that made girls jealous. The kind of glow that made you even more beautiful, because the vampires chose you. Axel could feel his eyes rolling back from the pure ectasy of the warm fluid rushing into his mouth. _This_ was the best part of being a vampire.

"Having fun?" a dry voice asked from behind Axel. He turned quickly to see Saix, his arms crossed as his golden eyes narrowed at Axel's method of feeding. "The Superior requests your presence."

Axel's party-face quickly melted into his serious one. He stood up, ignoring the protests of the girl. "Wait, can I have your number?" Axel turned back, examining the girl closely. Now that his thirst had subsided, the girl's radience disappeared. Axel noticed that her skin was scarred from numerous trips to tanning beds, and her body was lanky from her anorexia. Her make up was tranparent to the eyes of a vampire, and it was obvious that there must have been at least 10 layers of make-up applied to hide the signs of aging that were sped up by the drugs she took. Even with her big eyes shining with hope, she was no longer a young girl to Axel. "You're not my type," Axel's voice was cold and uncaring, breaking the girl's heart in seconds.

"You need to learn control," Saix hissed at Axel when ther walked outside of the club. "You were in a public place _feeding_ off a girl." Saix looked around, as if expecting a Vampire Slayer to jump out at any second. "the Organization is attempting to find new members. We can't be losing ours, even if they are the reckless ones." Saix, unlike Xemnas, could not understand the reasoning behind allowing such young humans to become vampires. They would never have the wisdom of an older human, even if they saw more of the world.

"Relax," Axel spoke seriously, "she was used to men chewing on her neck in public. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Axel was actually a lot smarter than Saix, or anyone for that matter, gave him credit for. He hid it all behind his youth, making him just as cunning and savage as Saix.

"No, you would have anyways," Saix bared his fangs at Axel. It was a challenge, one that Axel would have accepted if he hadn't just fed. _Saix probably needs a drink..._ As if readin his thought, Saix spoke, "I had to kill a human and take only a little blood. The rest was left for a Heartless."

Axel's head snapped in Saix's direction, "That's not a good idea," Axel told Saix seriously, "we shouldn't be challenging the enemy so brazenly." Saix remained like a staue, his emotions invisible. "The Superior won't be happy." Leaving a human as a gift for another vampire was suicidal, the highest insult possible. It showed pity that such a dead heart can only show the weakest. Any vampire would rather be staked than left a human to feed on.

"It was his idea." Axel sighed, understanding finally. Xemnas was challenging the enemy, bringing their attention to the Organization, and they wouldn't notice the few members missing for the misson that they were informed of through a telekenetic form of communication. Then, it hit Axel,

"I've been chosen for the misson?" Saix's lips tightened and he remained silent. _I have... and Saix doesn't like it._ Axel always knew Saix had no respect for him, but more than anything, he was jealous. Axel was transformed by Xemnas, and Saix was not. As vampires, it was unusual for such petty emotions to exist, but Saix was Xemnas's most loyal follower. He would be willing to give up his existence for the leader, and for that he was acknowledged. But, how ever hard he tried, nothing could change the fact that he was not of his Master's creation.

Once again, this may be petty, but there's something about vampires you must understand. When you are made into a vampire, you have a special connection to your "parent" vampire.And no, nothing like an uncontrollable desire or anything like that. You inherited your powers from them. You would have your own element, but your vampiric instinct, your phermonal power, and your overall awareness of vampires was determined by the parent vampire. Xemnas was perfect. While there were some small things where others suprassed him (Zexion had a much higher vampiric sense than any known vampire, and Demyx's phermones were irresistable to anyone, including other vampires), Xemnas was the most powerful vampire since Dracula. There was also an understanding that could not be copied. No matter how crazy an action might seem, Axel would always know the reasoning behind Xemnas's schemes, for he thought the same way. And Saix could never touch that.

"Who else?" Axel decided to change the subject. Anyone mentioning anything about Saix's lack of connection to Xemnas was picking a fight, which was not a wise course of action, especially when he was your ally.

"Zexion seems to be the most likely choice." Axel nodded in agreement. Zexion's nose was strong enough to judge someone's potential as a vampire within seconds. Axel thought like Xemnas, so he knew that Saix was right in thinking about Zexion. He also knew why he was chosen. He never truly had a chance to show his potential. Axel had no "offspring" and he rarely tried harder than the minimal. Xemnas knew Axel was powerful, and like any good father, he wanted his full potential to be reached. This wasn't just about being able to find the perfect human, it was also about making them not hate you for transforming them. Many vampires made the mistake of transforming humans the same way they would feed off a prey, by sneaking up and using brute force. Axel was intelligent, he could easily convince anyone that they would not only be able to make it as a vampire, they wanted it more than anything. Loyalty was the only thing that kept the Organization together. Doing anything to make the Organization lose their trust in you would be stupid, too stupid for words.

Xemnas

Xemnas sat in the church ruin, still enough to be considered a statue. As a vampire, secrecy was essential for meeting, and using the "haunted remains" of a church that was burned down by a rebellious teen was perfect for a home-base. Vampires had no homes, they didn't sleep so there was no point. But if a vampire wasn't a loner, there had to be some place to meet with others that humans wouldn't notice. Most people would just consider it a place where a group of goth and punk friends met, but there were the ocassional people who accused them of "cult running" or, worse case scenario might provide a vampire hunter. It was easier to simply avoid society's eyes. Xemnas looked up as the old doors opened slight, allowing Axel and Saix to enter the dusty church.

Both Saix and Axel walked up to Xemnas before dropping into a formal bow. "Axel," Axel looked up at his sire, "I'll assume you were at the same club as last week?" Axel nodded, "Next week, make sure you find a new one."

"It won't be hard," Axel smirked at Xemnas, "I'll be on a misson on the other side of town after all."

Saix growled lightly at Axel's imputence, but was otherwise silent. Xemnas ignored the tone in Axel's voice. "You are correct. You'll be searching the west side of town for a new vampire to add to our ranks."

"Or vampiress," Axel added, his mind already taking in the possiblites.

Xemnas continued as though Axel hadn't interrupted, "Since the balance of the Organization is essential, try deciding on someone who is intelligent, and good at hiding their true intentions. However," Xemnas fixed his red eyes on Axel cooly, "Make sure they do not hide their intentions from us."

Axel nodded, and stood up. "I'll leave immediately."

"One other thing," Xemas stopped Axel from leaving, "the Keyweilder is suspicious. You will travel by subway." Axel twitched slightly at the slow inconvenence the transportation provided, but he understood that leaping from rooftop to rooftop wasn't exactly a regular routine for a human.

Axel walked out of the church door, noticing a man in a cloak ready to come in after him. "Hello Axel." He spoke with a slight British accent.

Axel looked sideways at the man. He had dark blue hair that was crazy, and yet normal by vampiric standards. A good portion of it concealed one eye, which was rumored to have been taken by a Vampire Slayer in his home country. "Your turn Zexion," Axel commented dryly. Zexion traveled to this city from England (AN:yes, my Zexion's British! British accent FTW! XD) to escape a Vampire Slayer who killed his wife. Zexion had well tuned instincts from being on his own for so long, but it was his nose that was the most fine-tuned of all, making some wonder of he was a werewolf at first.

Zexion walked in the church, and Axel walked off towards the subway, wondering when this misson would be over. He was glad he fed as he walked among the humans. His desire for blood was so little that his face didn't even change. He paid for his ticket quietly. He even ignored the women and girls making sheep's eyes at him. He did grow uneasy, however, as he neared his stop. The woman whose blood he drank must'nt have had _it._ It was a certian element that no one had a name for. It couldn't be tasted, but it could be felt. It would be in some humans' blood, and it would keep a vampire's appetite down for a long time. A lot of vampires would keep the humans with it as friends, lovers, adopted children, whatever was most convinent. Axel had it only once, but he drank so many different humans' blood that night that there was no way he could remember whose it was. Axel sighed and bit his tounge, knowing that he needed to keep his thirst down and not go crazy.

When the subway finally did come to a hault, Axel rushed out of the crowded station, hiding the fangs that were now out and resting on his lips. Axel dashed into an alleyway, struggling to gain control over his body. He could feel his savagery coming out in a last desperate attempt to gain the required meal. "Just let me do it," Axel tried to tell himself, but he wasn't listening. When he heard the back-door close as someone walked out, Axel quickly turned to the human and pinned her against the wall.

Axel came back. It wasn't an amazing control of will. It wasn't the blood finally reaching Axel's lips. No, it was a hard kick in the groin. "Fuck..." Axel groaned, clutched his throbbing crotch. "Why'd ya have to kick me?" Axel looked up at the resistant human, his fangs bared in a snarl at the girl who, surprisingly, didn't scream or try to run yet.

"You're the one who assaulted me," the girl put her hands on her hips as she glared at the vampire, not noticing the pointed canines.

"So?" Axel stood up straight, his composure recovered, "You _are_ my prey after all." Axel looked straight into the girl's blue-green eyes, his "seduction powers" coming into affect. _"I can't help wanting you,"_ Axel's lips parted lightly as he approached the girl, his eyes narrowed in on their prey. _"You can either comply or..."_ Axel licked his lips, _"I'll just take what I want."_ Axel grabbed the girl's wrists and pinned them abover her head against the wall. The girl looked up at Axel in confusion, which quickly turned into anger. _**BAM**_

Two times in one night. Axel's not gonna be able to make babies anymore.

The girl stomped off angrily, not noticing a tiny book on the ground. Truth be told, the only reason Axel noticed was because he was eye-level with it. Axel sighed and stood up, thankful that "healing" was on the list of vampiric powers. Axel leaned over and reached for the little book, opening it up. Axel looked through the book, smirking at it's contents.

Inside the front cover was a picture of the girl Axel attempted to feed off of. Her face was set off in a scowl as the camera flashed, her hair just as strangely-buggish as it was when she fought Axel. Axel red the student handbook, just now noticing how young the girl was, as well as the uniform. "Well, I suppose Hart Acedemy is as good a place as any to look for vampires." Axel looked at the booklet again, "Larxene... the girl with no last name." Axel grinned, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, "You really are an enigma. Your blood must be delicious."


	2. Just a Little Taste

God, why am i doing this? I must have so many unfinished stories as it is! D: I suppose I cannot deny the Larxel!

_Full Summary  
Of the vampires that roam the world, perhaps the most dangerous is Organization XIII. However, there is one fatal flaw: they only have 10 members. Many vampires want to destory the competition that the Organization provides, so very few members can be spared for this misson. One of these members in Axel, a fire-obsessed vampire in the body of an 18-year-old. He attempts to use a random student for feeding, but she proves to be more powerful than anticipated. Interested, Axel decides to enroll in her school and find out more about this savage nymph Larxene._

**The Story:**

Larxene looked up in annoyance at some of her classmates, who were apparently "pumped up for the pep rally." Larxene sighed and scowled at the banner, which had some stupid little angel that was supposed to be their mascot, Cupid. How absolutely retarded. "The Hart Cupids." Larxene would have made it something more interesting, something with claws and fangs. Larxene scowled again when she heard some girl squeal, apparently she just got asked out to the dance that would be a few days after the pep rallly. "You okay Larxene?"

Larxene looked up to see a girl looking at her in worry. She was extremely beautiful, with long dark and big brown eyes. Mary was extremely popular, but she and Larxene went way back. "I'm fine Mary," Larxene sighed, "I just hate the preps."

"Are you sure it's not about that guy who attacked you the other night?" Mary looked at Larxene suspiciously.

"Nah," Larxene shrugged, "I'm only concerned that I can't find my student handbook. the school won't give me another one."

"That bites," Mary gave a sympathetic sigh. "Oh, by the way, we're going to have a new student today. He's a transefer from the other side of town, who knows? He could be your Prince Charming." Mary winked at Larxene and walked off.

_Prince Charming?_ Larxene snorted, _I stopped believeing in him when I was 5._ Larxne grabbed her bag and pulled out a romance novel she was really interested in. Larxene read it in interest as the teacher came in. "Please, settle down." The people who were up went to their seats, and the teacher apoke. "I would like to announce a new student in our class today." Larxene remembered what Mary said about a new guy, so she just ignored it all. "Please welcome Axel Dracula to your class." The teacher looked at the sheet again, "Is that your real name?" Larxne assumed the guy nodded, since she didn't see anything and the teacher continued, "Axel is from the east side of town, and he is extremely intelligent, according to the entrance exam anyways. Please do not do anything to alienate him." Still, Larxene did not look up from her book. She could hear the guy walk up to the desks, probably to go to his own. She heard him stop at her's, but Larxene wasn't going to look up from her book.

It was very silent as the guy just stood there, waiting for Larxene to look up. Finally, she looked at him in annoyance. Larxene's eyes widened as they met the startling green of her attacker from a few nights ago. Before she could say anything, he held up a small black book, "You left this behind after out encounter the other night," he spoke smoothly as he left the handbook on Larxene's desk, making the girls shoot her glares of envy.

This is gonna get ugly.

Later

Larxene stromed past her locker, ignoring the protests of Axel as he waited for her. "Geez, can't you even calm down for a second?"

Larxene turned on her heel and glared at him, "Give me one good reason to not report you for attempted rape!"

"I wasn't trying to rape you." Axel stated simply, a seductive smile present as he said it. "I was trying to do this," Larxene gasped as he pressed her against the locker, he breath on her neck. Before he could bite her, however, Larxene punched him and the gut and brought him to his knees. "We really need a better conversation than this," Axel groaned as he clutched his stomach. Larxene just glared at him and stormed off to the courtyard.

Larxene gave a sigh of content when she saw the courtyard was empty. Larxene sat down and leaned against a tree, pulling out her book. She was just getting into the book when she heard the voice she least wanted to hear, "Maybe I should just explain." Larxne flicked her eyes up at Axel, her mouth set in another scowl. "I'm not trying to rape you, or even get a kiss." Axel explained, "I was just curious about how you tasted." Larxene just furrowed her brow and looked down at her book, deciding to ignore him. "Listen, will it help if I apologize? You have it all wrong."

"Really?" Larxene stood up, "Then tell me what the true story is." Larxene crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip.

"Well, you see, I'm... not... normal. I'm a vampire." Larxene raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Of course, who would? "I was traveling to here and needed a drink, and you were close by. Of course, you kicked me where it hurt most before I could."

"Prove it." Larxene was pretty close to calling an asylum, but she was curious as to whether or not it could be true.

Axel looked at Larxene, "I can't. Our powers work in a way that humans can't recognize. I'd show you my fangs, but I can't just pop em out whenever I want."

Larxene rolled her eyes as Axel continued, "If I saw some blood, or got really pissed, I could get em out." Axel looked at Larxene thoughtfully, "If ya promise not to hurt me this time, I could prove it easily." Larxene rose an eyebrow at Axel again, and he sighed, "I'll take that as a no."

Larxene sighed, "I really don't care if you're a Dracula-wannabe or not, just leave me alone and we'll be even."

Axel smirked, "I can't make that promise. After all, the entire reason I came was to see how you're blood tasted." Axel looked at Larxene curiously, "You smell delicious. Virginal, yet fiesty. Distant, yet passionate." Axel winked at Larxene, "You'd probably be a kick in bed too."

Larxene growled, "I'll show you a kick in bed, you pervert!" Axel's hands quickly went to shield his (ahem) "manhood" but Larxene surprised him by kicking his other, larger, and probably more empty head. Axel grabbed his head and Larxene stomped off.

"You're not getting away that easily," Axel muttered and he tackled Larxene, pinning her and giving her no way to use her arms or legs since she was on her stomach. "This would be a hell of a lot easier if I could just control you," Axel growled in Larxene's ear, his bloodlust rising as his mouth grew closer to her soft neck. Larxene struggled against Axel, but when she felt the tiny, needle-like prick in her neck, Larxene paused. Axel's eyes practically rolled back in his head as her blood rushed into him.

If Axel was never right in his life and will never be right again, we'll at least know he was right about Larxene's blood tasting better than any other blood he ever had. Axel was absorbed in the taste of Larxene's blood, he almost didn't notice her body weakening. Almost. He jumped off her quickly, cursing himself for getting lost in his hunger like some newbie vampire. Larxene's neck healed quickly, a fortunate side-effect of vampire fangs. "Damn it," Axel cursed, noticing Larxene wasn't regaining conciousness. Axel bent down and picked her up, carrying her like a groom would his new bride. "After all of that," Axel looked at Larxene's sleeping face, relieved to see her nose inhale and exhale in a normal pattern. "After all of that," Axel repeated, "she's just a normal girl after all."

Larxene

Larxene awoke with a start, amazed to see that she was in the infirmary. "What the hell..." Larxene muttered to herself, before remembering Axel's attack. Larxene was disgusted with herself. Not just because she let her guard down and allowed herself to be attacked, but because of what happened after she felt Axel's fang go into her. She felt happy, almost erotic. Larxene blushed at the memory, clutching her sheets. Larxene now believed, 100, that Axel was a vampire. _I'm not like those slutty girls, it would take some freaky vampire power to make me think like that._ Then, as Larxene started thinking more, her eyes widened, "Am I one too now?"

"No, I didn't exchange blood with you," a voice replied. Larxene quickly threw a pillow in the direction of the voice, hearing swearing at it met its target. "Damn it Larxene, why do you always attack me?" Axel stood up angrily, though Larxene could only see the shadow of him.

"Are you watching me sleep, you pervert!?" Larxene stepped out of the bed to face Axel angrily, her hands on the place where he bit her, though she had to trust memory since there was no mark left behind.

"I came to make sure I didn't mess you up," Axel was cold and polite now, not the idiot he let Larxene believe he was earlier. "Some people can have side effects after being bit, and especially when they faint like you did."

Larxene was about to say something insulting, but bit it back. "Why did I do that?" Larxene asked again.

"I lost control," Axel replied. "I took too much of your blood, and you lost conciousness."

"That's not what I meant," Larxene looked at Axel's eyes, the only part him that was illuminated, "I'm talking about the stuff that happened while I was being bit.

"We rely on secrecy," Axel told Larxene, his eyes flashing, "When we bite someone, there is something that get's injected into the human so that they don't feel the pain. Sometimes, they'll even forget we bit them."

"I didn't." Larxene looked at Axel, wishing she did. "I remember everything."

"Like I said, _sometimes_." Axel walked closer to Larxene. "Just because you remember it, that doesn't mean everyone will believe you when you tell them I'm a vampire."

"Who said I was going to?" Larxene looked up at Axel in a challenge, "Do you think I'm some sort of weak girl who cries to the teachers when something doesn't go my way?" Larxene narrowed her eyes, "If you think that, you're dead wrong."

"Somehow, I got that impression," Axel smirked at Larxene, "I can't wait to see all the surprises you have in store for me." Axel walked out of the infirmary, leaving Larxene alone with her thoughts.

The Next Day

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Axel murmured as he walked through the school halls, too distracted to even notice girls give him sideways glances and seductive smiles. _Why did I go and tell Larxene all of that? Xemnas is going to murder me for revealing so much to a human._ Axel sighed, Larxene was the first human he ever met he couldn't control, or even seduce. The only regret Axel didn't have was drinking her blood, it was perfect. _Sweet, tangy, and a strange exotic appeal._

"Axel!" Axel sighed when he heard a girl call him. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with girls right now. He turned and saw that it was the dark-haired beauty that introduced herself yesterday as Mary. "Hey there, do you need a tour of the school?" Axel smirked, but it quickly slid off his face when he smelled the lack of flirtatious intentions in her scent.

"Sure?" Axel looked cautiously at Mary, wondering if Larxene wasn't so special. Maybe there was something wrong with his senses, and Larxene was just the first one who was on the recieving end. After all, _every_ girl wanted to be with Axel. It wasn't vanity or arrogance, it was just a fact. "So, where will we go first?" Axel decided to try some normal seduction, rather than any vampire influence.

"Well, the Library is this way," Mary walked in front of Axel, confusing him. Any of the other girls would have grabbed his hand an pulled him along in an innocent act. _Am I losing my touch?_ Mary toured Axel all around the school though Axel already did know where everything was from his own private midnight tour. Not once, did Mary try to flirt with Axel, though she was really friendly.

"Mary," Mary stopped as Axel spoke to her seriously, "I hate to sound self-centered, but why aren't you trying to get me in your pants?" Axel looked at Mary, his eyebrow raised.

Mary laughed, "You look so much like Larxene when you do that!" Mary declared, and Axel remembered that Larxene did have a similar expression numerous times the night before. Mary quickly calmed down, "Listen Axel, there's nothing wrong with your appearance. You're pretty hot. However," Mary gave a soft smile, "I want you to go out with Larxene."

"Larxene?" Truth be told, Axel himself had considered the idea, since it would provide easy acsess to her blood. Still, women were usually much more jealous and posessive than this, why was Mary so alien in this way?

"Well, Larxene doesn't trust men," Mary explained, sitting down on a nearby bench. "There have only been 3 men in Larxene's life: her dad and her two brothers. Her dad walked out on the family for a younger woman, her oldest brother commited suicide, and her other brother joined a gang and eventually died in a gangfight." Mary sighed, "Larxene decided to throw out her last name and destroy any connections to them. Her mom is always in bed, she's too heartbroken to do anything else. So, Larxene is pretty much an orphan."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly the ideal boyfriend," Axel pointed out, not wanting to have to deal with this issue later.

"So? You like her after all." Mary shot Axel a hard stare, as though daring him to say otherwise.

"What made you think that? She's just... cool to hang out with." Axel was able to keep himself from saying delicious, which would only make Mary hate him, and something told Axel he didn't want this beauty as an enemy.

"Well, if nothing else you could be friends and make her trust men more, but" Mary looked at Axel knowijngly, "I'm sure you'll eventually be asking Larxene to go out with you."

"So, you want her to trust me?" Mary nodded and smiled, walking away. _Too bad I bit her, there's no way she'd ever trust me now._


	3. Bound by duty

"No Larxene! You need to loosen up!" Mary sighed as Larxene danced to the music, very awkwardly. Sure, the gym was empty right now, but in a few days it would be full of students and Larxene had to learn how to dance! At least, Mary thought so. Larxene was of a different opinion, but you can't argue with Mary, it's physically impossible.

"Don't criticize me," Larxene growled at her friend, "You're the one who dragged me here in the first place." Larxene crossed her arms and glared at Mary.

Mary sighed, "Larxene, believe it or not, there are things to be gained from dances." Mary closed her eyes and nodded in a knowing manner, "You get to socialize with friends, and talk to men who could be Prince Charming." Mary didn't mention that she was just trying to make Larxene as perfect as possible for _Axel_.

"Just because **you're** trying to find the perfect boyfriend, it doesn't mean I want one!" Larxene scowled at Mary. "I'm perfectly happy being single.

"You're not single," Mary pointed out to Larxene, "you're in denial. Now, try this song again!" Larxene sighed as the fast-paced song came on, the female singer singing something in Spanish. Larxene started moving her hips as she rolled her eyes, obviously considering this a waste of time. "Move more!" Mary barked out orders to Larxene, making her move beyond standing: spinning, hair-flipping and even doing "booty dips."

In fact, Larxene was so busy doing these dances that she didn't notice that she had a one-man audience. Mary would have told her, if she didn't want that specific person to notice in the first place. Larxene did notice eventually, but that was right after she tripped over her own feet and fell into the arms of our favorite vampire (I'll give ya a hint, it's not Demyx).

"I'll assume this means you fell for me?" Axel smiled at Larxene, her face turning an unnatural shade of red. "You don't need to go through all of this, I don't care if a girl can dance or not."

Larxene seemed to be in a numb state of shock, before she frowned and grabbed Axel's hair. The pyro winced as she pulled herself back to her feet with his hair ever so red, but now it could have something to do with yanking them until they bled (AN: OMG! I made a rhyme! XD)

"Damn it Larxene," Axel muttered as he rubbed the tender roots of his hair, "It is really this difficult to start off a conversation with a simply, 'How are you Axel?' or a 'is that a new haircut Axel?' But no, you go and hurt me in some way or another every time we meet."

"Don't blame me," Larxene crossed her arms and glared at Axel, "You've done your fair share of attacking too!"

"Attacking?" Mary walked up to Axel and crossed her arms, making her a mirror image of Larxene, "What did you do Axel?"

If there was any blood in Axel's veins, it would have turned to ice at this point. Okay, so Xemnas gave him a very simple list for this mission. 1: _Find a human._ 2: _Make them a vampire_. 3: _Don't get caught._ Not even at this mission for a week yet, and Axel already broke the most important rule of the entire mission. Perfect.

"Nothing serious," Axel's eyes widened when he heard Larxene reply to Mary, "The pervert just can't keep his hands to himself." _Or teeth_ Axel thought to himself, more then a little amazed that Larxene kept the secret. You know, that one that would prove he was a soulless, blood-sucking, mind-controlling, woman-chasing vampire.

"So," Axel tried to veer the conversation into a different direction before it got dangerous, "What exactly are you girls doing?" Larxene scowled and crossed her arms, refusing to answer. Mary watched the show, deciding that making Larxene answer would be more fun to watch than telling Axel.

"It's just something stupid," Larxene tried to tell Axel in an offhanded manner, but she could hear Mary stifle a giggle wile Axel rose an amused eyebrow. Larxene narrowed her eyes at Axel, who seemed to be attempted to hold a staring contest of sorts. "Nothing you need to worry about," Larxene told Axel before he could ask again, and she could hear Mary give a sigh that said "hopeless case" in a nutshell. "On that note," Larxene stuck her nose up, "I'll be back in a while." Larxene turned on her heel and walked out of the gymnasium, hearing the laughter finally escape from Mary, coupled with a small chuckle from Axel, _... Jerks._

Larxene could hear the gymnasium doors open and close a few steps behind her, and she turned to see Axel walk up to her, a serious look on his face, "Why didn't you tell?"

Larxene put a hand on her hip and rose an eyebrow, "I already told you, I don't whine about stuff like that."

"Still," Axel crossed her arms and looked down at Larxene, thankful for his height, "this isn't the same as a "don't tell him I like him" secret you tell your friends."

"Like I care," Larxene snorted and walked off to the girls room, pausing before reaching the door, "like you said, you came for a taste of me. You had it. Now you can leave and we all can get on with our lives."

"Not really," Axel smiled an all-too-familiar smile at Larxene and walked closer to her. "I tasted your blood, and you have _it._ You would be the perfect girl to feed off of." Larxene didn't back up this time, but simply crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip. "I want to bite you and suck all of the blood I want..." Axel licked his lips as he imagined the warm fluid flowing through him.

"Sorry vampy, I'm no blood bank." Larxene held up her hand in a stop sign, before turning to the bathroom door. Axel waited as he listened to Larxene in the bathroom. It wasn't like he could help it, vampires simply heard better, and so he could hear every little thing she did in the bathroom. And, of course hearing those things makes Axel envision them too. I'll assume you can all see where this is going?

So, when Larxene did come out of the bathroom, Axel's eyes were glowing brighter than usual, a sign that he was either _**really hungry **_or _**really horny.**_ I'll let you all guess which one it is in Axel's case. His fangs slowly unsheathed from their places, and Axel leaned forward quickly, grabbing Larxene's back and pressing her body close against his. He could feel the heat from her body as he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh in her neck.

Larxene knew what was coming this time, and she attempted to prepare herself. However, it was impossible to prevent the shudders of pleasure passing through her, no matter how much she wished she could. Larxene could feel herself weakening again, but his time Axel drew away from Larxene before she felt anywhere near close to passing out. His eyes returned to their normal shade of green before averting their gaze from her neck to the floor, "I was not intending to attack you Larxene."

Larxene felt her blood run cold the moment Axel stepped away from her body. She sighed and looked at Axel with narrowed eyes, "You weren't _attacking_ me. If you were, you'd be dead by now." Larxene gave a small attempt at humor with a small laugh. Axel wasn't fooled.

"Larxene," Axel sighed and rubbed his head, "I think there may be something wrong with my powers. It's impossible for me to read, control, or even seduce you." Larxene rose an eyebrow, obviously not believing he could do any of that to **her** in the first place. "Your blood can fill me up, I want to continue feeding off you during my stay here." Axel's eyes were serious as he looked into Larxene's own eyes.

"You mean you're actually asking?" Larxene searched Axel's face for any signs of humor, but found none. "I suppose you'll continue regardless of whether I say yes or no, so I may as well save myself the trouble and say yes." Larxene gave a small sideways smile, which vanished as soon as she realized what she was doing. The bell echoed through the halls, and Larxene hurried off to class, thankful for the available retreat.

Axel, however, was only more confused by her absence. He sighed a walked onto the school grounds, winking at the female prefects so that they would "forget" they saw him skipping a class. When he was away from all of these mentioned girls, Axel walked to the same tree where he was with Larxene. Axel sigh and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes but not sleeping. Instead he was thinking.

"What's wrong with me..." he muttered, his brow furrowed as he frowned. Sure, Axel wasn't one of those guys who "lived for the job" but he still took his missions seriously. So, why in the world was he here? Or, more importantly, why couldn't he leave?

Axel let his thoughts drift to Larxene. He told her that he was losing his powers, but that was a big fat lie. The truth was, he could read every other person in the school, and he was pretty sure he could seduce most of them. Somehow, Larxene was impossible to read, control, or seduce. Was she immune to vampire powers? _Or is she just immune to me?_

Axel wasn't stupid, he knew that if you can't know your enemies, then you should avoid them. _But Larxene isn't my enemy._ No, humans were always the enemy. Unlike so many other creature, they couldn't let their pride go when it came to being prey. _Prey... not enemies._ Axel sighed as he debated with himself, stay... or go?"Excuse me," Axel opened an eye to see a pretty girl standing in front of him, her arms crossed. "It is forbidden for students to be out of the school building during class hours unless granted permission otherwise." The girl shot Axel with a cold stare as he examined her. She was tall, and had long dark hair that naturally waved She had pretty brown eyes, and glasses that made her look every bit as intelligent as she most likely was.

"Sorry," Axel smirked up at the girl, seeing her blush. To test his theory, Axel entered "seduction mode": _"I'm new here, and do not know enough about a world like this," _though his words were innocent enough, the war he leaned in and hypnotized the girl with his eyes was far from innocent, _"perhaps if someone as pretty and smart as you showed me the way..."_ Without warning, Axel leaned forward and bit her neck, her blood reviving him. This time however, he didn't feel the warm rush of blood, only the feeling one gets when they aren't hungry and eat a light snack. Just, "Eh."

Axel leaned back, his gaze on the girl's neck. She had a glazed look on her face, this time the victim would forge anything ever happened. Axel entered her mind and erased the memory of his seduction, just in case. He walked away from the girl, letting her come to her own conclusion as to why she was in the middle of the courtyard.

Little did Axel know, someone snapped a pencil and drew blood from her finger when she saw him with his mouth attached to the girl's neck. "No... it can't be... can it?"


	4. Word of Mouth

Axel's eyebrow twitched as he munched on his pizza. With his sensitive ears, he could hear the whispers very easily, even if the original intention of the whisperers was to go unheard. _"He was sucking on her neck!"_

"_Ohmigod! Are you serious? Who was she?"_

"_Some prefect, no one knows who though."_

Yep, that was the word around the school now. Someone saw Axel when he fed off of the girl, and no one would shut up about it. Larxene walked up to Axel's table, which was surprisingly empty other than him. "Do you want the good new, bad news, or worse news with this whole "neck sucking" thing?"

"Good first," Axel sighed, imagining having to pack his bags and leave at a moment's notice.

"Good news: people know what happened, but they don't think you're a vampire, they think you're a man-whore."

Axel winced slightly at the harsh words, though it was better than the alternative. "The bad news?"

"They think you're a _man-whore,_ not a vampire." Larxene rolled her eyes and sat across from Axel, looking over the lunch food to see if anything was remotely edible. "The worse news is that Mary wants to stick a stake through your heart." Larxene looked up at Axel with a raised eyebrow, "She probably considered it an expression, but don't be surprised if anything happens."

Axel sighed and laid his forehead down on the table, making sure to move the pizza out of the way first. "In other words, I'm both "the number on gigolo" and "enemy number one" now?" Axel sat up and tore at the pizza with venom, the cheese hanging out of his mouth slightly.

"Only to Mary," Larxene stuck her fork in the roll she got, not surprised to see her fork bend. "How did you get pizza?" Larxene glared at Axel, "and more importantly, why are you eating _food_?"

"First question: I ordered it." Axel winked at Larxene, who rolled her eyes in response. "Second question: vampires can eat as much as they want. We just choose not to, since it gets boring."

"Boring?" Larxene handed Axel her lunch tray, which had a white mush that might be mashed potatoes, the roll-turned-rock, milk that looked greener than celery, and a turkey breast that was drier than the Sahara Desert. "I'll trade ya, you get a surprise in every bite."

"Yeah, like I'd do that," Axel laughed as he took another bite of his pizza, smirking at the angry-envious look Larxene shot him. "Actually, I've had a bit of a food craving lately, and it seems to taste better too," Axel shrugged and bit his pizza again.

"Ah, taste... I remember once upon a time when I had taste buds," Larxene glared at her food before just sighing and standing up, walking over to dispose of the untouched food. She threw the tray in the trash angrily, making the can actually fall over. People stared, but Larxene just walked away from the trashcan and back to the table without a second thought.

"You have such a sweet disposition, I can't imagine why people talk about you," Axel told Larxene with sarcasm. Larxene just shrugged and pulled out her romance novel, deciding to get at least something out of this lunch period. Axel looked at his pizza with interest, and not because it was an especially interesting pizza either. There was something he didn't tell Larxene: that he wanted to do nothing more at the moment then pin her too the lunch table and drink all of the blood from her that he could. This pizza did taste better, but it still seemed like cardboard compared to the memory of her blood. He wanted to ask her if they could go off so that he could drink from her, but he knew what Larxene's reputation would be like if they were caught. At least when people called Axel a man-whore, they were somewhat right. Larxene however, didn't need people talking about her being some sort of slut.

"Damn it," Axel muttered. Larxene didn't even notice as she read her book that he spoke, so Axel took the time to look at her. The school uniform for girls was a black blazer over white blouse, and then a green plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh, and knee-high socks with loafers. It was amazing how on most girls, this uniform had a sensuality that suggested a beauty with brains, but on Larxene it looked more like some sort of secretary uniform. Maybe that's why Axel had the temptation to tear that uniform off of her. Axel blinked as he realized where his thoughts were heading. Yep, he definitely needed sex now, he was fantasizing about any old girl in a uniform. Axel sighed and gobbled up the rest of his pizza.

"Need a sip?" Axel looked up in surprise as Larxene looked at him seriously. She wasn't holding any sort of drink, so she must mean...

"You sure?" Axel tried to be cautious, but the rest of his body was already pumping out the chemicals to inject when he would take her blood. "If we get caught..." Axel looked behind his shoulder to remind Larxene of the rumors flying around like flying monkeys.

"Then don't be so stupid this time," Larxene closed her book and placed it in her bag before standing up. "We need to go somewhere more private is all." Yeah, _that_ had no sexual undertones at all.

"Such as?" Axel stood up and walked around the table to Larxene, who had already slung her bag over her shoulder. "There doesn't seem to be many places we could go."

"Mr. Plocin's always out of the school on his lunch break, his classroom's empty." Larxene walked out of the lunchroom with Axel close behind as they headed to the mentioned room.

When they reached it, Axel rose an eyebrow. "You did say _Mr,_ right?" Yep, it was true. Mr. Plocin was the Home Ec. Teacher.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Larxene shrugged and opened the door, unsurprised by the lack of a lock. The room was dark and full of many unfinished clothes, as well as cooking utensils. Axel shut the door behind him with a click, watching as Larxene threw her bag on the floor. Axel shook his head, this girl seemed like some sort of street-smart, kick-ass, takes-no-shit tomboy, but she was still so naive. She was voluntarily going to an abandoned room with someone who attacked her once in order to let them do it again? If Axel wasn't such a nice guy...

It was than that Axel remembered: he wasn't a nice guy at all. He was a selfish vampire who did whatever he wanted. Without waiting for permission, Axel grabbed Larxene's shoulders and bit her neck, ignoring her small struggles. He could feel it already, even though he should feel nothing except ecstasy from the rush of blood. _Guilt._ Dam it, he felt this last time he sucked her blood too. It was afterwards though, and it just made him apologize. Now... now he felt as though he should pull back and beg for forgiveness on his knees. In fact, he was about to pull his fangs out, but he head a slight moan from Larxene. It was small, so much that Larxene herself couldn't hear it. But, it was one of pure delight. Axel wasn't surprised, since it was the point of the chemical that was injected into the bloodstream, but it did encourage him to continue. He drank his fill from her, careful to keep Larxene from becoming too weak. That girl earlier was weak, her blood was thin and tasteless. Or, perhaps he just compared it to Larxene's blood, which was exploding with flavor.

Axel finally pulled back from Larxene, waiting for her reaction. Larxene paused and put her hands up to her neck, the sore from where he drank already gone. "I'll never get used to that," she muttered. Axel noticed that she did not sound remorseful or regretting, just matter-of-fact. Axel laughed and patted her head, practically hearing her hair sizzle;e with indignity.

"Caught in the act," someone murmured in Axel's ear. His blood suddenly quickened, and he tuned. However, it wasn't fast enough. A jolt of pain shot through his body as he felt a dagger pierce his back. He fell to his knees, cursing loudly. He could feel the newly obtained blood gush out of his back. He bit his lip and glared at his attacker, his eyes flashing an unusually bright shade of green.

"You little bitch!" He snarled, his fangs bared. The girl looked down at him in contempt. He noticed that she held what looked like a collar in her hands, with a cross attached. Axel's eyes widened and he pounced on the girl, grabbing the collar before she could put it on him, "If you think you're going to subdue me, you have another thing coming," he growled, glaring into the girl's deep blue eyes.

Axel's eyes widened as his strength started to fade, and the girl pulled the collar closer to her. Axel muttered a curse, remembering the knife in his back. Vampires healed, but the power wouldn't work with the knife still in his back. The girl beneath him smirked and pulled the collar out of his grasp, before clamping it onto his neck. Axel leapt backward, making sure to not touch the girl in front of him.

His attacker stood up slowly, flipping her shoulder-length red hair behind her. "Soon, I'll have my own little pet vampire," the girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for Axel to make the first move.

"Axel.." Axel remember Larxene was there as she spoke. Apparently, she was in a numb shock before, and was finally coming out of it. Axel looked behind him, his eyes telling Larxene to stay still. He looked back to the vampire slayer before him, noticing for the first time her outfit. _The school uniform._ She probably heard the rumors and assumed he was a vampire, assuming correctly. She looked no older than Larxene, probably younger. She could have been in training, but the Keyweilder was about the same age, so he didn't let his guard down at all.

"I'd love to stay and wait," the vampire slayer yawned, "but class starts soon." She dashed forward and Axel crouched. He needed to be ready to get away; if she touched them, then the collar would make him her pet. However, upon remembering Larxene was behind him, Axel cursed. He wouldn't out it past a vampire slayer to hold a human hostage. Axel hesitated, torn between leaping out of the way and protecting Larxene. As soon as he noticed the absurdity of wanting to protect a human, the slayer jumped in front of him and shot her hand forward, and Axel felt a jolt of electricity jolt through him.

The girl's eyes widened, her hand an inch from Axel's face. Axel's eyes widened. He could feel the warm tingling of the collar, a sign that it was active and bound to another human. A though jumped into Axel's mind and her turned quickly, seeing Larxene with the knife previously in is back now in her hand. _She didn't know_ Axel reminded himself. Larxene didn't know that touching him, even if to pull out a knife, would make him her prisoner. Larxene looked a little puzzled, not knowing why everyone suddenly stopped fighting. "What?"

"So... Larxene was it?" the girl crossed her arms and glared at the girl. "You now own this vampire, this is a situation I do not want." The girl cracked her knuckles. "Give me his collar, and then we can forget this ever happened."

Axel stood protectively in front of Larxene, growling at the girl. He could see the threat in this "suggestion" and wasn't about to let this vampire slayer get her way.

"Oh please," the girl rolled her eyes, "nothing's changed vamp. I can still kill you." The girl pulled out a gun and aimed it at Axel's heart. Axel quickly grabbed Larxene and leapt onto a table to avoid the gunshot. He growled at the girl again, leaping off the table and flying towards her. Larxene stayed on the table, and was ignored by the vampire slayer. Axel ran towards the slayer, his fangs out as he bit her on the arm. IT was a quick bite, but it was enough to make her grab her arm for a second. Unlike when he bit Larxene, the blood flowed fro,m the girl's arm even after his fangs were removed from her skin. Without hesitation, the girl lifted her injured arm and shot Axel in the leg. He swore loudly and fell against the counter behind him. The girl emotionlessly lifted the gun and aimed it at Axel's heart, "Any last words vamp?"

"Only this," Axel's eyes widened at he saw Larxene standing behind the girl, the bloody knife she pulled out of Axel held against the slayer's milky throat. Larxene looked at her angrily, "Let's see who dies faster, a vampire with a human willing to give him blood to help him, or a normal human girl with a sliced jugular?" Larxene's eyes narrowed as she pressed the knife against her neck lightly, the small stream of blood proof that she wasn't bluffing. "Leave this school," she hissed, "or I will personally find every vampire in the city and have them hunt you down for your murder of one of their own." Axel knew she was bluffing this time, Larxene had no access to the Organization, and had no way to prove her words were true. However, the vampire slayer was in no situation to call this bluff. "I'm sure that you can get in any school you need. You have the money after all." Larxene narrowed her eyes as she awaited the girl's answer.

"Fine," she spat out, laying her gun on the table. Hatred streamed from her eyes as Larxene lifted her knife from her. "Remember, no one scorns a vampire slayer and lives to tell the tale," she hissed, "especially when they're on good terms with the Keyweilder." The girl turned towards the door, "if you're ever in the mood for a rematch, ask the VSA for the Princess of Heart." She dashed out, leaving behind her only two weapons.

"Damn," Axel grunted as he pushed himself up against the counter. "Got any tweezers?" he asked, "The bullet's lodged in my leg." Remembering how he couldn't heal with the knife in his back, Larxene ran to the desk and dug through the numerous tools. She gave a sigh of relief when she found a pair of tweezers. She tossed it to Axel, watching as he grit his teeth and pulled the bullet out without a word.

"Who was that?" Larxene asked as she walked towards Axel.

"Princess of Hearts, apparently." Axel sighed. "She's a vampire slayer, and, if the rumors are true, the Keyweilder's squeeze."

"Who is this Keyweilder you keep talking about?" Larxene offered Axel a hand to get him standing up straight.

"One of the best," Axel told Larxene simply, before grabbing her hand and pulling her down to him. Larxene gave a small gasp of surprise before Axel sunk his teeth into her, regaining all the blood he previously lost.

He pulled his teeth out of Larxene, but kept a firm grip on Larxene's shoulders. "You're probably wondering about this collar now, aren't you?" Axel gave a sideways smile at Larxene, who nodded. "Well, it's called a "Rosariot," and it's what gave people the idea that rosaries killed vampires." Axel rolled his eyes at the idea and continued, "It binds the vampire wearing it and the first human to touch him in a bond. The human can force the vampire to do anything, including kill himself." Axel leaned back, "if we attack out "masters", we go through a vary painful torture inflicted by this cursed collar. Same thing if we try and commit suicide." Axel sighed, "I'm just lucky it was you instead of the _Princess._"

"How do you know it was me?" Larxene rose an eyebrow at Axel.

"Look at your left hand," Axel told Larxene. She did and her eyes widened. There was a circle tattooed on her palm, with a five pointed star inside. It wasn't a large tattoo, but it was there and it looked like it was carved into her skin. "It will leave if you terminate our bond," Axel told Larxene quickly, making sure she didn't go absolutely insane.

"Too bad I won't then." Larxene smirked at Axel as she stood up. "My first order to you is that you will not suck any other girl's blood." Axel rose an eyebrow, she almost sounded possessive, or jealous. "I'll think of other orders as we go along," Larxene told Axel with a grin, and his heart fell. Maybe it would have been better to be the Princess of Hearts' pet after all.


	5. Allies and Lifemates

A hooded figure stood at the Hart High School gates, his expression unreadable. _So, this is where Axel's searching? I wonder if he's had any luck..._ The figure walked through the gates, his vampiric senses telling him where Axel was in this school.

Axel

Axel sighed as he leaned back on the bed, finally clothed in the school uniform. There was a slight discomfort to being so alike to other humans, but Axel replaced the black jacket boys usually wore with a black coat that went past his knees. A collar was around his neck, with a large cross on it. He convinced the school that he had major religious reasons for wearing it, which his parents would sue the school for if they forced him to take it off.

That was the biggest load of B.S. that anyone had ever told.

"Axel!" Axel sat up quickly to see Larxene at the foot of the bed, wearing her pajamas. They were simple: a long sleeved black shirt with gray sweat-pants. She was red with anger, and also embarrassment for being seen in her sleeping clothes.

"Laaame." Axel complained, falling back onto the bed, "Get some sexier sleep-wear Larxene! Or better yet..." Axel smirked, "sleep in your birthday suit."

"Axel..." Larxene growled lightly, "Get off of my bed this instant!"

"An order? Fine," Axel grumbled and stood up, stepping a few feet away from the bed. "You really are a dictator." Larxene was Axel's "owner" since she was the first one to touch him since he was forced to wear the Rosariot, which was the name of the collar.

"I'm going to take a shower," Larxene told Axel, ignoring his statement, "You are not allowed to enter."

"Make sure you revoke the command later," Axel reminded Larxene, "I need to take a shower at some point after all."

"Alright then," Larxene was silent for a second before speaking again, "You can go into the shower, but only if there are no girls in it already, or in the bathroom at all." Larxene smirked at Axel as he struggled to find a loophole and failed. "Caio!"

"Damn her," Axel muttered, not really meaning it. Sure she had given many orders to keep him from stalking other girls, which he did half of since he wasn't allowed to suck other women's blood anyway. She hadn't given him any ridiculous orders, nothing like making him a servant to wait on her, or some sort of sexual pet. _Actually,_ he mused, _I might have enjoyed the second option._ Axel chuckled, and walked to the door. He couldn't open the bathroom door as he passed, but he yelled in, "I'm going out!" to Larxene, noticing that he must sound like some sort of husband. Laughing at the absurdity, he walked down the hall, ignoring the surprised gasps of the other boarders in the girls dorm. He froze when he heard the recognizable click of the cranky woman who guarded the dorm against any pervert boys... namely Axel.

"In here," a voice whispered, and Axel turned to the source, freezing when he realized it was Mary. He hadn't spoken to her since the rumors about him sucking the neck of a prefect started, and he wasn't too keen on having her lecture/attack him now either. Still, it was better than being kicked out of the dorm and specifically guarded against by the prefects. He dashed through the door, closing it behind him just seconds before the woman rounded the corner.

"So..." Axel turned to Mary, noticing the look in her eye, "... What have you been up to?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Axel." Mary crossed her arms and gave him a malicious smile, "No, no, I have a better idea." If Axel had a heart, it would have dropped. "I will forgive you _**if," **_Mary grinned, "if you take Larxene to the dance."

Axel blinked at the simple request, once again amazed by the loyalty of Mary to her friend. At first glance, it seemed like the two would never get along since Mary was one of the most popular girls in the school and Larxene was a regular outcast. However, if anybody actually took the time to get to know the both of them, they would start to notice some similarities. For example, both were very stubborn in there ideas, and refused to be swayed by any outside force. Then there was the fact that both of them were fairly down to Earth, and didn't let themselves get caught up in their fantasies, which Mary had much more of than Larxene. They were both intelligent, they were both strong, and they both were experts at forcing Axel to do things they wanted him to do.

Axel nodded, "I suppose you'll tell me to not look at other girls too?"

"Nope." Mary placed her hand on her hip, "It won't take you long to realize how much better than them Larxene is, so why bother?"

_Better? Well, different anyways..._

School

Larxene walked down the halls next to Axel, ignoring the looks of envy from other girls. "So, what are the limits on the Rosariot?" Larxene asked, so casually that you would think that they were discussing a book or TV episode.

"Well," Axel touched the cold metal and thought for a second, "There aren't any limits on orders, but you would need to be careful about avoiding double meanings. However, there are limits on the one wearing it." Axel put his hands in his pockets and continued, "The "pet" cannot be further than 10 miles away from the "master" without permission from him or her. There is no way to organize any sort of way to kill the "master" at all: poison, violence, hiring a killer, anything. In fact, if a "pet" does not try to protect the "master" then they will suffer horribly, enough to go insane."

"I don't get it," Larxene brought a hand to her chin and frowned as she thought, "If there is no actual religious power, then why bother with the shape?"

"The same reason we try to not be found out," Axel told Larxene. "No matter how weak a person is, in large numbers they are unstoppable. If someone has a power to stop the "unstoppable power" then they are just as bad." Axel paused at his locker, turning the combination.

"In other words," Larxene leaned against the adjacent locker, "they chose the shape to convince people that it was "God" stopping the vampire, and they had holy powers of sort?" Axel nodded and slammed his locker. "So, what is it stopping the vampires?"

"Special gems," Axel told Larxene as they started walking again, "They are so rare they don't even have names. They come in small quantities, but they have strange powers, especially when put together. They react to the chemicals in our body that keep us alive, and bind them to the first "correct" chemicals they come in contact with." Axel scratched his head, "There are 5 of them, and they must all be together on a controlled substance: namely iron."

"What is it that makes the mark?" Larxene asked, holding up her palm to look at the pentagram carved into her skin.

"It symbolizes the 5 powers at work," Axel told Larxene. "I'm not quite sure what causes it, but it could be the properties of the 5 stones entering your bloodstream making a mark on your skin."

"So, the religious power is a load of crap. What else isn't true?" Larxene asked, checking her bag for her books, and looking at Axel again when she saw they were all there. "I've noticed the "sun death" weakness is wrong, you ate that pizza, so garlic's okay. I'm pretty sure a pretty boy like you looks in mirrors all the time, and you don't change into a bat." Larxene rose an eyebrow, "Am I forgetting anything?"

"A few things." Axel turned to see people rushing to their classes, "I'll tell you more later," he promised as they walked into the classroom together, ignoring the jealous glares from girl and the satisfied smirk from Mary. They both went to their seats, taking them just seconds before the teacher arrived.

"Alright students, calm down." The teacher recited his daily greeting, adding the usual, "Dracula! Feet off the desk!" (That's Axel to those of you who forgot, I thought he needed an obvious vampire name) "Now then, we have another transfer student today. I would you all to welcome Demyx Bathory."

The girls all twittered at the new student. Unlike Axel, he had his uniform immediately, which was a white shirt with green pants. However, like Axel he had a modified version with a long coat. "Demyx? What the hell are you doing here!?" Axel stood up quickly, his eyes glowing brighter than usual.

"It's nice to see you too Axel." Demyx replied brightly, walking up to his desk. "The cross is new," he muttered, his eyes darkening as he passed Axel. He immediately brightened again when he reached his desk, and the girl next to him swooned with delight. Axel bit back a curse and glared at his paper, _This could be bad..._

After Class

"Demyx! Do you need a tour around the school?" Girls were practically mobbing Demyx in an attempt to get on his good side, and Axel watched from the sidelines. _I didn't get this much attention... I guess pheromones go a long way._

"Actually," Demyx stepped away from the girls and slung his arm over Axel's shoulders, "I'm going to let my good buddy Axel show me around!" There were numerous complaints from the girls, but even more offers to accompany the both of them.

"Sorry ladies," Demyx winked at them, "we'll play later." He pulled Axel down the hall, ignoring the girls who were all currently bickering over who would "play" with Demyx.

"Alright, what's up?" Demyx had pulled Axel to a dark corner beneath a set of stairs, and muttered to him seriously. "You're at a high school, actually enrolled and studying. You have a Rosariot, and you don't seem to be looking for potential vampires."

"Actually Demyx," Axel stretched his arms behind his head, "All of those lead up to the last one."

"Really?" Demyx rose an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to believe that you're picking a _vampire hunter_ to be a vampire?"

"Don't be so ridiculous," a female voice commented, making Demyx stiffen, his eyes darkening. "Relax Demyx," Larxene walked into the darkness, her hand on her hip, "I'm not going to stake you or anything." Larxene turned to Axel, "Is that on the "True" or "Lie" list?"

"As long as all the pieces stay in, it's true," Axel responded, "Works with bullets too." Larxene nodded, and mentally made a note of that.

"Will you please stop acting like I'm not here!" Demyx stood up quickly, "Axel, did you reveal information to this... this... **human**?"

"Hey," Larxene's eyebrow twitched and she grabbed Demyx's collar and pulled his face to hers, "That sounded like an insult," she growled, her fist tightening.

"Larxene, relax. This guy is actually a coward and we don't want him pissing his pants." Larxene rose a disbelieving eyebrow, but let go of Demyx. "And Demyx, Larxene is the one connected to the Rosariot, but she isn't a Vampire Hunter." Axel stood up, "She didn't realize that contact would activate the collar, all she was doing was trying to pull a knife out of my back." Axel laid a hand on Larxene's shoulder; the simple action telling Demyx to back off.

"There you guys are!" All three of them turned quickly to see Mary, who fortunately hadn't heard a thing. "Listen, you're friends with Axel, right Demyx?" Demyx nodded, his eyes shining with the possibilities connected to this beauty. "Great! Why don't we all have lunch together later?" Mary smiled before turning around and walking off.

Axel made sure Mary was gone before speaking again, "Listen Demyx, let's just say that I need to stay here, and you can if you don't let anyone know about this."

"Uh-huh," Demyx muttered, seemingly confused about something.

Larxene turned to Axel, "You will tell me everything I should know, right now!"

Axel groaned, remembering that Larxene heard the last part and didn't know about his mission. "I'm on a mission to find a new vampire to add to the ranks of our group, Organization XIII. I came to this school because I thought you would be an interesting vampire, and I'm staying because I no longer have a choice."

"Her?" Demyx turned to Axel, "You couldn't have been here more than a few days, what made this decision happen so quickly?"

"I'll tell ya later," Axel told Demyx, shooting Larxene a glance that asked her not to ask, which Larxene surprisingly obeyed. "I'm going to take Demyx to my room so that we can talk about things, I'll see you at lunch," Axel told Larxene, who nodded and ran to her Study Hall.

"There's something I forgot to mention," Demyx told Axel, "Zexion found a member: Marluxia. There are now 11 members in the Organization. You'll need to act fast if you want to make any contribution to the group at all."

Axel nodded, and escorted Demyx to his room, which would now be their room since they were the newbies.

Boys Dorm

"So, why did you pick that violent chick?" Demyx sat on his bed, looking questioningly at Axel as the pyro sat on his own bed.

"I was attacking her, and she kicked me where it hurt most," Axel grinned at Demyx, who sweat-dropped.

"Are you some kind of masochist?" Axel shot Demyx a look of disgust, which he shrugged off. "You know, the Organization has ways of combating the Rosariot, all you needed to do was contact us."

"Demyx, I know the "ways,"" Axel growled, "You make sure the vampire is gone, and then you kill the one in control without the vampire's knowledge. Since he was gone, he doesn't have any responsibility towards the attack, and he was gone at the time, so protection was impossible. The Rosariot doesn't affect you." Demyx was silent, and Axel continued, "Even if Larxene doesn't become part of our ranks, I don't want her dead."

"Whatever," Demyx shrugged, "The Organization is going to have to know sooner or later."

"Not if I turn her into a vampire," Axel pointed out, "A vampire can't control a vampire, it just doesn't work like that." Axel stood up and grinned at Demyx, "I'm sure you can tell that she'd be something else."

"Something else indeed," Demyx grumbled. "So, change of subject: who is that pretty girl who wanted to share lunch?"

"Mary," Axel sat next to Demyx, "She's both the prettiest girl and most popular girl in the school, as well as Larxene's best friend." Axel shot Demyx a warning glare, "She isn't one of the bimbos you're used to dealing with, you'll need to keep on your toes. She doesn't know about vampires, but that doesn't keep her from finding ways to force me to do things... usually with Larxene."

"Larxene?" Demyx frowned, "Why?"

"Larxene's had a lot of man issues, she just doesn't trust them," Axel sighed, "I'm her only male friend, and that's only because she is the only one who knows my secret. Mary wants me to be Larxene's knight in shining armor."

Demyx was silent for a second, "So, she's kind, strong, smart, pretty, friendly, loyal... am I missing anything?" Demyx looked at Axel, confused that there could be someone so "prefect."

"Yeah. You forgot manipulative, stubborn, and horrible at anything household related or art related." Axel laughed, "I had the chance to see her Art and Home Ec projects, I thought that they were both giant black blobs that wanted to eat me," Axel laughed.

"Hmm," Demyx cupped his chin in his hands and thought for a second.

"Don't bother," Axel told Demyx, "She's immune to seduction powers." Axel could tell that Demyx was considering making Mary his girlfriend, or "permanent meal" as a vampire should call it.

Demyx's head shot up, "Can you read her?"

"Like a book," Axel returned, laying back on the bed.

"I can't." Demyx frowned again, his thoughts troubling him.

"So?" Axel looked up at his friend, "I can't read Larxene. It doesn't mean anything."

Demyx sighed at looked at Axel like he was an annoying 2-year-old. "You forgot what that meant, didn't you?" Axel raised a questioning eyebrow, and Demyx continued, "If you cannot read, seduce, or alter the memory of a human, then they are your lifemate."

Axel sat up quickly, his eyes turning a bright shade of green, "Larxene? My lifemate?" A lifemate was the perfect partner, and a vampire was lucky to find one or two in his entire un-life. A lifemate was so special to a vampire that the loss of them would often make you go insane. A vampire could have many lvers, and even many spouses, but they usually had only one lifemate. A vampire could sleep around as much as they wanted, but they could only get their lifemate pregnant. It was impossible to have a bad relationship with a lifemate: they had all of the qualities that would make you a better person. A vampire could usually recognize this instantly, and would immediately start a relationship, but the problem was with the human. Humans had a courting ritual that was always required, and they associated any immediate commitment with brashness, blind love, or infatuation. Since you couldn't alter the memory of a vampire, and stronger ones could be immune to seduction or reading, recognizing a vampire as your lifemate was much more difficult, many could spend their entire lives with their lifemate and not realize it until they left.

"And Mary could be mine..." Demyx frowned, "I'm not too fond of being tied down so early in life, but I don't want to worry about another man taking her either... what a thorny situation."

"You need to re-work your priorities," Axel commented. Since he never had a lifemate before, it seemed like Demyx was getting a little ahead of himself since he didn't even have a conversation with her. "And what do you mean by tied down? You can still be a playboy."

"No, I swore that when I found my lifemate, I would only do anything like that for sucking blood, and I'd use much less sexual methods." Demyx frowned, "A lot of vampires are making that vow in this day and age."

"Why don't you spend some time with her before making any plans," Axel frowned at Demyx, "I haven't seen Mary get romantic for herself since I came here, you're going to have to work hard to get her to date you, and I'll assume you'll want to turn her too."

"Of course," Demyx told Axel, "I've found my lifemate, I'm not going to let her die at the end of her human life." Demyx looked at Axel, "Are sure that's not the real reason you wanted to change Larxene in first place?"

"Can you read Larxene?" Axel asked, "She could just be strong against vampire influence."

"No way!" Demyx stood quickly, "I'm not going to enter her mind. If it's anything like the way she acts, it'd be like entering a horror film!" Demyx shivered.

"Demyx, I'm not going to let you put crazy ideas in my head if they turn out to be a load of bull." Demyx twitched, "Just try to read her at lunch, it can't hurt."

"Easy for you to say," Demyx grumbled. "I'll do it, but only if you can get me on Mary's good side."

"It's a deal," Axel grinned.

AN: **Alright, so if any of you read the Argeneau series, you might have seen the whole "lifemate" thing coming. If you haven't then you should. It's what got me in a vampire-romance mode and made me start this. The author is Lynsay Sands, try em out! I know this may seem relationship-rushy, but you should know me better than that. I don't like rushing things, even if a relationship starts quickly, I try and pace the actual feelings. I'm not big on the whole "love at first sight" thing, and I think a real relationship takes time. And I've gotten comments that Mary seems to resemble a Mary Sue, and that's because she's a parody of them. I tried to make her an actual character though, and you'll see some more of her development when Demyx starts trying things with her. I've also tried to portray Demyx as something other than the usual bubbly-carefree guy everyone seems to write him as. I mean, he was in the Organization after all, he can't be that spineless. Reviews earn you emo cookies!**


	6. The Mating Dance

Axel sat across from Demyx, who sat next to Mary who was across from Larxene who was next to Axel and the cycle begins again. Axel looked at Demyx expectantly, who forgot why he would. Mary looked at Axel expectantly, wondering when he'd ask Larxene to the dance. Demyx was looking at Mary, curious as to what kind of person she was. Larxene looked at her lunch food and wondered if it would attack her.

"So Axel," Mary was bold enough to make the first move, "Have you asked Larxene yet?"

Larxene's head shot up from the food she was examining and her emerald eyes turned to Axel with distrust, "Ask me what?"

Axel leaned back, stretching his arms above his head, "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Axel looked at Larxene, his thoughts active. He was curious, was Larxene his lifemate? If she was, would she be able to even accept the idea? Would she return any feelings?

"No way in hell," Larxene said bluntly, and Axel's dead heart shattered. Okay, so not really. But he _was_ disappointed. "I'd never go to the dance, and if I did I wouldn't go with a pervert like you."

"But Larxene!" Mary looked at her friend, her eyes welling up with tears, "It isn't fair! I wanted so badly to have fun at the dance with you," Mary's lips quivered and she looked on the verge of tears.

"That doesn't work on me anymore," Larxene told Mary, though her voice didn't sound as sure. It only took a few more seconds for Larxene to give a defeated sigh, "Fine. But there's no way in hell I'm spending the whole night with _it_."

"Alright then," Axel grinned, "We'll double date." Demyx looked at Axel, his eyes turning a bright shade of blue. "Since Demyx just came, it'd be better for me to set him up rather than allow him to choose among his... many bimbos." Demyx winced at his harsh choice of words.

"You're a bit of a greenhorn yourself," Larxene told Axel with narrowed eyes, obviously seeing through his attempt to hook her best friend up with a vampire.

"I've been here long enough to know that Mary's the best choice for Demyx," Axel told Larxene, his eyes trying to pass her the message.

Larxene ignored whatever message Axel was sending her, "But is he the best choice for her?" Larxene hissed at Axel, who refused to back down.

"Come on Larxene," Axel grabbed Larxene's wrist and pulled her away for a "private chat."

"I'm not letting you get Mary with Demyx," Larxene told Axel flatly. "Just because she piqued his interest, it doesn't mean that they're compatible in **any way**.

"It's more than just an interest," Axel argued., "Demyx want to have a relationship with Mary."

"The same kind you and I have?" Larxene challenged, and Axel almost agreed before shutting his mouth quickly. Best not to take things too fast after all. "Mary isn't like me, she's not someone who exists to supply blood since she's most convenient."

"Is that what you think?" Axel asked, slightly hurt by her cruel words. "I don't just see you as a blood source Larxene."

"Then what do you see me as?" Larxene challenged. Axel remained silent, "That's what I thought."

"Larxene," Axel sighed, "I see you as... a good friend." Axel winced slightly at the weak words, but kept his ground.

"Whatever," Larxene replied with a sniff. "The point is that not only will Mary not go with Demyx to the dance, she won't do _anything_ with him at all!"

"She's not 5 Larxene," Axel argued, "You can't just protect her from everything in life."

"Fine," Larxene threw up her arms in exasperation, "But if Demyx makes her cry, then I'll make _both of you_ wish you were dead."

"He won't," Axel assured her, hoping he was right.

.:Class.:

"Now then, if we were to replace this variable with a number, which one would bring forth an imaginary answer?" The teacher looked at the class, deciding who looked like they might be actually paying attention. It was a very short list. "Axel?"

Axel's head rose up from his paper, "What? Did you say something?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Answer this question please Mr. Dracula," the teacher pointed to the backboard where the long equation was written out.

"Stupid old man," Axel sighed, "why are you teaching these things if you don't even know the answer yourself."

"That's a detention Axel," the teacher replied emotionlessly.

"No, that's a _math problem._" Axel stood up with a mischievous grin.

"Two day's detention Axel. Do you want to make it 3?"

"Axel, just shut up," Larxene ordered from her seat behind him. Axel turned to Larxene with a _"awwww, why"_ look on his face, before sitting down.

"Now, what's the answer?" the teacher asked Axel, who remained in shut up mode.

Larxene sighed. As much of a relief as it would be to have Axel never speak again, for the sake of keeping things normal she spoke, "Answer the question you idiot."

"37.8," Axel said in defeat, before slamming his head on the desk.

Meanwhile in the back of the class, some girls had happened to notice the way this argument sounded. Larxene's power over Axel was pretty impressive. Too impressive. The only two things that could give her that sort of power were if he was her slave or if they were dating. Since it is impossible for it to be the first one, it has to be the second one they decided.

As class ended, Larxene and Axel walked out together and Larxene was lecturing Axel, "Alright, so two from this teacher makes how many detentions?"

"Today or in general?" Axel asked in amusement, wiping some dust off his coat.

"Both," Larxene sighed, tucking a stray strand of hear behind her ear.

"It's the 5th one today, and the 15th since I've come to this school." Axel nodded, making sure he was right.

"That _has_ to be a record," Larxene mused with a smirk, "and how many have you attended?"

"Zilch," Axel replied with a laugh. "Soon, they'll have to call my parents, just to realize that the number I gave them belongs to a pay phone where two hobos live."

Meanwhile, a hobo was yelling into a pay phone that he didn't have a son, if he did he wouldn't be retarded enough to name it Axel, and to stop calling him or he'd bring down aliens to eat the principals brains.

Back at Hart High, Mary ran up to Axel and Larxene, with Demyx close behind her. "You two seem to be getting along well," Axel noted with a smirk in Larxene's direction, who ignored it with a frown.

"Yeah, you won't believe how god at Marine Biology Demyx is," Mary said with a smile, "he's helping me study."

"Right, _study_," Larxene narrowed her eyes at Demyx, who froze up.

"So Larxene," Mary had an evil glint in her eye, "Have you picked out your dress for the dance yet?"

Larxene took a step back when she saw that look, "No, I'm not sure I even own-"

"Then we'll be going shopping!" Mary cut Larxene cut off Larxene and grabbed her arm. "See you boys later!" She said with a grin.

"I wanna cooome," Axel complained, "we're the one's you're dressing up for after all."

"No," Mary rose a finger and shook it in a lecturing manner, "You are not allowed to see Larxene in her dress until the dance, otherwise it'll be bad luck!" Mary winked and dragged Larxene off, leaving behind a bright red Axel.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" he called after Mary, who laughed at his embarrassment.

After Mary and Larxene were out of hearing (by a vampire's standards, making them at least at the school gates) Axel spoke to Demyx in a hushed voice, "So, did you read her?" Axel's red face was gone and replaced with a serious one.

Demyx sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. "Yeah, I did. It... wasn't quite what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Axel's eyes darkened, his concern evident.

"Well... part of it _was_ how I expected. It was cruel and sarcastic, yet not entirely evil." Demyx scratched his head, "but, a little deeper in there were a lot of things. There was a distrust that made you feel angry and want to kill whoever did that to her. And there was a fear... it was a fear of loss." Demyx tucked his chin into his chest and frowned, "It was a lot like reading the mind of an abused child. There was a lot of confusion and self-doubt. It seems the only things in the world she values are her friends, everything else is just pointless to her, including love... especially love."

"I can understand some of that," Axel's eyes were unusually bright, as though he was ready to kill whoever dared to test him, "Her father was an asshole lower than slime who left everything for the sake of a bimbo, her brothers both turned their backs on her in some way or another, and her mom is too caught up in her own sadness to notice her daughter's." Axel growled, his fangs visible, "I had no idea it affected her so badly... she always seemed so strong."

"Well, the fact she hasn't committed suicide is a sure sign she's strong," Demyx mused, "I'm not sure if I could go on living if my mind was that chaotic."

"All she lives for is Mary," Axel frowned, "No wonder she was so protective."

"Not just Mary," Demyx told Axel, a sad smile on his face "you were in there too."

.:Girl's Dorm:.

"Who would do this?" Mary stood next to Larxene, staring at the dress they bought earlier hanging on the back of the closet. It was originally a long black dress with a long slit up the left leg. It dipped low into the chest and was accompanied by elbow-length gloves. Now, however, it was attacked with scissors. There were many long slits at the bottom, which could have been live-able if it wasn't for the fact that the top half of the dress was so badly shredded that it was less of a top and more of nothing. The gloves were completely obliterated, only someone who knew they were gloves to begin with would even be able to recognize them as such.

"My guess: one of Axel's fan girls," Larxene crossed her arms. "Ah well, I guess that means no date tonight," Larxene shrugged.

"Like hell!" Larxene turned in surprise, it was very rare to hear Mary be anything other than a sweet girl, and it was even rarer to see that confident grin that said that the battle was far from over and that the enemy was in for a surprise. "I always make a habit of buying a back up, but you're not just going to wear it as a sign of defeat," Mary's grin widened, "Let's take this to my room and fix it up."

Meanwhile, Axel and Demyx stood outside the girl's dorm. Axel wanted to go in, but Demyx told him that a gentleman should wait and not intrude on a woman and blah-blah-blah. They were both wearing tuxedos, Axel's was a deep, dark red and Demyx's was the same shade, except in blue. Girl admired them from afar, but most of them were too taken to even dare test themselves against the handsome boys.

"We're ready!" Mary called out, though Larxene was still nowhere to be seen. If any of the girls were going to take their chances with the boys, they would have held back immediately for fear of being compared to Mary. She was wearing a cream-colored dress with pale blue gloves. She wore a necklace with the same shade of blue, and there were small blue flowers printed around the foot of her gown. She wore delicate blue slippers which peeked out from her dress occasionally. However, the amazing thing was her hair: she had it pulled up into a know with free strands around her face and there seemed to be diamonds sprinkled throughout her hair which twinkled in a way which rivaled the stars.

Demyx's jaw dropped to the ground, and his eyes turned such a bright shade of blue that they were almost blinding. Mary smiled at him and grabbed his arm, and Demyx turned red enough to rival Axel's hair. "Larxene!" Mary called out, "You're gonna be late!"

Larxene came out, turning heads everywhere. She was wearing the dress from earlier, however she wore another dress under it. The second dress was the same shade of green as her eyes, and was styled to match her outer dress. The ends were also shredded on the green dress, and there was a heard cut out of the right hip on the black dress, leaning the green dress untouched. Even though the green dress was up to the throat, the middle of the chest was slashed up, to show Larxene's chest while not really showing it. She wore the green gloves with some of the black shreds tied around the arms in a random way, leaving a startling effect. While Mary had the princess look, Larxene looked exotic and rare in hers, and Axel couldn't take his eyes from her. Larxene was actually wearing make-up, and the effect was even more startling than her dress. Her eyeliner and eyeshadow were black, as well as the mascara. Her eyes stood out so much against her pale skin that you couldn't ignore the gorgeous shade of green they were. Her lips were a dark red, and contrasted heavily against the overall "green" feel of the dress, yet no one was reminded of Christmas. Her hair was unchanged from the usual, but it didn't seem buggish anymore.

"Let's go," Larxene's cheeks were red, and it wasn't from makeup. Axel was still for a moment, before cautiously wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Larxene shot him a suspicious look, but she didn't make him stop. Heads from both genders turned at the foursome, mixed with admiration, desire, and envy. Larxene wasn't too surprised since hanging out with Axel and Mary would do that to you. However, Axel's eyes were bright green as he glared at the men, since even with constraint, he could hear the thoughts that were so overpoweringly lustful of his date that he felt both overprotective and murderous. He could tell that some of them thought Larxene was some girl from another school that the popular new boy brought, and Axel wasn't sure whether to be relieved because they thought they'd never see her again or angrier because they never even noticed her in the first place.

They walked into the gym together, hearing lyrics from a quick paced song ring across the walls. Mary pulled Demyx onto the dance floor to have fun, but Larxene and Axel both hung back. "Do you wanna dance?" Axel asked Larxene, staring at the teenagers dancing in excitement.

"No," Larxene answered, her voice stoic.

"Me neither," Axel replied, pulling Larxene over to the drinks.

_Every night I see you standing on the corner  
Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner  
Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score  
Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?_

"I like this song," Axel commented as Larxene drank her punch. "I hear it in bars a lot."

"It's better than a lot of stuff," Larxene agreed, closing her eyes as she listened to the lyrics.

__

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
threw so hard_

"It's a a little sad," Axel looked at Larxene, a smirk on his face, "After all of that work, you're not going to dance. Mary will be heartbroken."

"If you mention that day again, I will kill you," Larxene growled.

"I can't ever forget it though," Axel thought out-loud, "it's pretty important.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

"Why?" Larxene looked at Axel in confusion.

"Remember? You told me that I could drink from you whenever I want then," Axel looked at the dancing bodies, the combination of darkness and neon lights making them unrecognizable silhouettes.

_Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat  
Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat  
Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found  
Accept my loss and head back to the mound_

"I guess that is pretty important," Larxene agreed. "After all, if I'm that delicious then it makes sense that being able to drink from me is memorable."

"That's not what I meant," Axel turned to Larxene, who was looking at the dancers. There was something especially memorizing about her tonight, and it wasn't just the dress or makeup. _Probably the atmosphere_ Axel thought to himself.

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
threw so hard_

"Then tell me what you mean," Larxene was speaking nonchalantly, and probably didn't even realize it was an order: one that he couldn't refuse.

"It was memorable because it showed me you trusted me," Axel told Larxene, whose head shot up, unsure of how to take the news.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

Larxene turned to the crowds, no longer hypnotized by them. Now, she was looking at them to avoid looking at Axel, _I always knew he was deeper than he let on, but what does this mean?_

Axel didn't take his eyes off of Larxene. Even though it was an order, even though it confused Larxene, even though she may not forgive him, Axel didn't regret in the least what he said. _I want you to realize you're more than food for me Larxene..._

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
threw so HARD!_

"What... what are you trying to tell me Axel?" Larxene's voice cracked, and she looked at her feet.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Axel asked, out of worry instead or mischief.

_(STOP) _

"I... want to understand what I'm supposed to be to you." Larxene admitted, though she was slightly afraid of hearing the answer. If he answered with something shallow, she's lose one of her few friends. If he told her something too big... she may not be able take it.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

"You're an important person to me Larxene," Axel looked at Larxene, choosing his words carefully. He was 100 sure tonight that she was his lifemate, and that she was the only woman he'd ever want to spend his life with. Still, she was fragile, and he couldn't hurt her, not again. "I would risk my life to protect you, even if the Rosariot didn't make me," he told her, allowing her to interpret it as she wished.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

The song ended, and it started to fade into a slow song. "Come on Larxene," Axel held out his hand, "it's called a dance for a reason. Larxene stared at his hand, before looking at his eyes. Larxene could usually get a vague idea of what Axel was thinking by reading his eyes, but they were practically invisible under the shadows from the lighting. All she could see was that he was honest, and that he wasn't going to hurt her. Larxene took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Larxene kept her hand in his, while putting the other on his shoulder while he held her waist in his.

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Be In It  
I Should Tell You_

Axel could feel Larxene's heartbeat, even though her chest barely touched his. It was beating quickly, and he could feel the heat from her skin. "Relax," he murmured in her ear, noticing that it had the opposite effect.

_I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You_

"This... feels weird," Larxene admitted, and her skin grew even warmer. Axel smiled, not a smirk but a smile, and continued dancing, knowing Larxene didn't really want him to hear her.

_I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
Just To Get Back In  
I'd Forgotten How to Smile  
Until Your Candle Burned My Skin_

"You know, it's only been a little while, but..." Axel sighed, cursing how difficult it was to have a romantic moment with Larxene without scaring her. Perhaps that was why he cared for her... "I'm pretty sure you've changed me Larxene."

_I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell_

"You mean I've got you trained," Larxene corrected. "The Rosariot does that."

"No, that's not quite what I mean." Axel sighed, and continued, "Before, I was just aimlessly wandering around. I lived for sex and food, and being unmotivated was what I was best at. If someone didn't tell me to do something, I wouldn't do it. I didn't really have a reason to exist."

"Axel..." Larxene looked at their feet, praying Axel would step on her feet, grab her butt, run her into someone else, anything that would let her get angry and not let them continue this conversation.

_Well, Here We Go  
Now We--  
Oh No  
I Know--This Something Is  
Here Goes--_

"I had friends before... if you could call them that. Demyx was probably the closest thing I had to a friend, everyone else was either an ally, rival, or enemy." Axel thought back on his past, "I'm not sure if I was afraid to commit to anything, or if I just didn't want to do anything, but you changed that. Your my first real friend Larxene."

_Here Goes  
Guess So  
It's Starting To  
-Who Knows-_

"How sad," Larxene spoke softly, "someone like me as your first friend... you're as bad off as Mary."

"I couldn't be happier," Axel told Larxene, and it was the first lie he told that night. He could be happier, if she loved him.

"If it makes you happy," Larxene looked up at Axel, surprised slightly by the way his eyes seemed to glitter with the light, unaware that her eyes did that too. "You were my first friend I made since..."

"Mary told me," Axel told Larxene, not wanting to make her relive the pain. "You don't have to say a thing."

_Who Knows  
Who Knows Where  
Who Goes There  
Who Knows  
Here Goes_

"Thank you," Larxene murmured. "I'm not sure what to make of you. I think I know something about you, but then you turn around and surprise me."

"You do the exact same thing," Axel told Larxene, "most girls are an open book to me. I can do whatever I want and they'll do it too. It's almost like they're walking sex-toys. You're amazing Larxene,"

"You need to get out more." Larxene was red, or was it the red lights flashing over them? Neither were sure.

_Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins_

"Larxene, I've been alive for so long, but I've never met someone like you." Axel's mind was racing, it was telling him to shut up, but he ignored his thoughts and followed instinct, "I want to be with you as long as I can, forever if I could."

_So Here We Go  
Now We--  
Oh No  
I Know  
Oh No_

"Are you asking me to become a vampire?" Larxene asked, her voice forced.

"No," Axel answered, "not yet. I will one day Larxene, but not today." Axel pulled Larxene a little closer, who didn't resist, "I'm just asking you to trust me, and think of me as a friend. Like Mary, but not like Mary at the same time." Axel knew he was taking a risk, rushing like this. Still, he long ago lost his sense of constraint.

_Who Knows Where - Who Goes There  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes_

Axel and Larxene stayed where they were for a second after the song ended, before breaking apart. "Do you..." Larxene started to speak, before stopping herself, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, I would..." Axel and Larxene exchanged a smile as they left the gymnasium together, much to the disappointment of many people who desired to have dance with either of them.

"I can't believe her," a girl frowned, sitting on the hood of a red car with her two friends. "That Larxene really doesn't know her place, does she?"

"Definitely not," her friend agreed. "I'm not sure what game Axel's playing with her, but she really is stupid for taking it seriously."

"Even before that, she was always such a snob," the third friend added. "She would always look down on us, like we were just a bunch of kids."

"And that stunt with the dress," one of the girls growled, "she just thought she had to show how _oh so wonderful_ she was by shoving that thing in our faces."

"And of course, everyone could tell she just looked like a skank," one of the girls laughed, "maybe she does business of street corners!" Everyone laughed at this, as though no one would ever buy from her.

"How pathetic," a voice said with disdain, and the girls froze. Mary walked up to them, her "sweet and popular" face completely thrown into oblivion: this was the face that she used for murder. "You pulled an immature stunt and tried to destroy her dress, then you get all pissy and moany just because she gets more attention than you do." Mary stood in front of them her chocolate eyes narrowed in disgust, "And for what? You all know Axel wouldn't even look at you, and if he did he'd just see some sluts."

"You're one to talk!" The girl who sat on the car stood up angrily, "You think that Demyx is paying attention to you because of your _perfect personality_? Don't make me laugh!" The girl stood eye to eye with Mary, who didn't even flinch, "We all know that personality is fake, the only reason _anyone_ likes you is because everyone else does." Mary winced slightly and took a step back. Seeing the weakness, the girl continued eagerly, "Everyone really thinks you're just a stuck up bitch. Every time someone sees you, they just want to throw up from all of that fake sweetness."

Mary was caving, they could see that. However, it only took her a second to stand up, all of her strength returned, "At least I don't have to bring everyone else down because I can't rise any higher." Mary growled at the girls, before turning on her heel and storming off.

"You're pretty brave for doing that," Mary turned to see Demyx leaning against the school gates. "I know I wouldn't do it."

"Anyone who cares for their friends would do it," Mary told Demyx, joining him.

"I wouldn't," Demyx told Mary, "If something doesn't benefit me, then I won't do it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mary asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, "Do you want me to hate you?"

"No, I said I was a coward, not a masochist." Demyx joked. "I don't like hiding things, I want people to know from the get-go that I'm not going to back them up, so they shouldn't expect it."

"Even if it was Axel?" Mary looked at Demyx, not really sure if her respect for him was dropping because of his self-centered attitude, or rising because he was honest.

"Even Axel," Demyx was silent for a second before continuing, "They were wrong you know. People like being with you, they don't just hang out with you because you're popular."

"I know that," Mary said with a laugh; it sounded fake. When she saw the disbelieving look on his face, Mary sighed, "Alright, so maybe Larxene's my only real friend."

"Don't say that," Demyx looked at Mary encouragingly, who just shook her head.

"No, it's not a lack of confidence that says that, I'm just being honest like you." Mary sighed and leaned up against the wall too, "Larxene's the only one who ever sees the real me. I don't show it to other people, so it's my fault I can't call them friends. Sometimes I even wonder if it's my personality that I'm even showing Larxene."

"What do you mean?" Demyx looked at Mary questioningly who continued.

"My mother was a model, and my father was an entrepreneur. I've always been trained to be smart, pretty, strong, and secretive. I don't know if I'm me, or my parents' doll." Mary sighed and looked at her feet.

"There's more to you than that," Demyx argued, "Sure, you have been pretty influenced by your parents, but who hasn't? There are a lot of things that make you _you._ You're loyal to Larxene, more than you think. If you were the type of person you just described, then you would have just tolerated what those girls said in the first place and not done anything, since you see your strength as popularity, and making people hate you is a direct 180 to this." Demyx smiled, "Give yourself a little credit."

"You're one to talk," Mary told Demyx with a smile, "You said you tell people not to expect you to do things because you won't. But, I think you tell them because you're afraid you'll fail halfway, or that you'll let them down. You think it's just easier to have people find you untrustworthy." Mary smiled at Demyx, her brown eyes full of compassion, "You should give yourself some more credit too."

Demyx's eyes brightened, and he turned away quickly, "You should stop being so cute," he told Mary, "or I might just attack you."

"I'd like to see you try," Mary teased, "I've been taking lessons from Larxene." Demyx winced, remembering what Axel told him.

"Then," Demyx turned to Mary, his eyes glittering with humor, "you need to stop being cute, for _my_ sake."

**AN: Gawd, I think the sweetness of this chapter gave me cavities . I wanted to make a fluffy chapter, but I think I made this a little (or a lot) too cheesy. I'm sorry if the chapter title misled you, there's no smut in this chapter. I chose it cause a lot of animals use "dancing" to pick their mates (actually, humans do too but that's beside the point). The songs are "Touchdown Turnaround" by Hellogoodbye and "I Should Tell You" from RENT. Both are songs I like D This may be fluffy, but I can tell you now that the next chapter won't have them as established couples. However, they will be closer than before n.n Thanks to everyone who reviews, I love you beyond a lot. gives Larxely cupcakes to all reviewers**


	7. The Words Are Mightier

The cafeteria of Hart High was filled with scowling students, most prominent of them all probably Axel. The students here turned out to be more intelligent than he hoped, and the hormone-driven boys were currently crowding around _his_ lifemate, who was scowling even worse than he was, if that was even possible. Among the sulkers were also jealous girls, who were mostly to blame for the crazy boys since they were the ones mentioning how impudent Larxene was being with Axel at the dance, which made them put 2 and 2 together to get a hot chick.

"Wow, you never struck me as the possessive type," Demyx commented dryly and he walked up to his friend. "Try not to kill them, okay?" Demyx chuckled, however Axel seemed to take him seriously.

"No promises," Axel's eyes glowed as he glared the the guys, who were too busy trying to convince Larxene that they were all that and a bag of chips to notice. "Damn it, they had their chances. If they wanted her that bad, they should have gone for it then, not after I claimed her."

"So you two are going out now?" Demyx blinked in surprise, "That was fast."

"No," Axel growled, though the growl itself wasn't really directed towards Demyx, "but it's pretty obvious she's mine."

"How so?" Demyx watched, slightly interested in how the guys tried to get Larxene's attention... one of them ate a banana whole.

"Larxene and I left the dance early to do erotic acts you can only imagine," Axel replied simply, baring his fangs.

"You did!?" Demyx turned towards Axel, "I somehow thought you two would have interesting ideas, but this is-"

"No we didn't," Axel cut Demyx off, "but that's what they all think." Axel clenched his fists and glared holes into the boys' heads. "I'm very tempted to rip their heads off right now," he growled, his fangs so prominent that Demyx wondered if he'd have to cover Axel's mouth his hands.

"You won't need to do that," Mary commented dryly as she walked up to the duo, which reminded Axel to hide his fangs... by shutting his mouth since they refused to slip back into their designated spots. "Larxene's gonna blow any minute."

"What makes you think that?" Demyx asked Mary, his eyes an excited cerulean.

"1: I'm her best friend, she's pretty predictable to me." Mary stood next to Axel, leaving him sandwiched between two people prepared to hold him back if necessary. "2: This isn't the first time this happened."

"You don't say?" Axel turned to Mary in interest, maybe the guys here weren't as retarded as he thought. Not that the thought encouraged him.

"Back in Middle School, we were all... 'developing.'" Mary decided that she needed to be a little more discreet with her vocabulary since she was talking to men, "Larxene was pretty well ahead of us... even now she's more developed than a lot of girls here." Axel nodded, with Larxene's broad frame she looked perfectly proportionate, but she was more curvy than you'd think at first glance. "anyways, the boys were attracted to her like flies." Mary nodded at the memory.

"What happened?" Axel asked, curious about the younger Larxene.

Mary gave a small smile, "Well..."

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!**_" Axel watched in amazement as Larxene kicked a guy right where it hurts most, wincing slightly at the memory of when he experienced that kick.

"It was something along those lines," Mary laughed a little as Larxene punched another guy in the face.

Axel threw a punch in the air out of pure bliss, "Go Larxene!" Axel cheered, watching another one bite the dust.

"Should we stop her?" Demyx asked, ignoring Axel's protests at the suggestion.

Mary thought for a second, then shook her head, "This is the only way they'll learn... which is funny since it's the same group of boys as last time." Axel cheered again and continued to egg Larxene on.

"And stay down!" Larxene finalized, stomping off. Axel grinned, but that grin slid from his face when his well-tuned ears heard the _"Damn, such a sexy powerhouse!"_ and other lines from the defeated suitors. Demyx, who also heard them, shot Axel a warning glance which was ignored.

"Larxene!" Larxene turned her head to the source of the noise, and walked over to Axel.

"What do you want Axel?" Larxene sighed and wiped some sweat off her brow, "I'm just going to warn you now, I'm not up for a-" before Larxene could finish her sentence, Axel grabbed her shoulders and forced his mouth onto her neck, his fangs tingling with delight. Everyone stared at the two, Mary's eyes wide, Demyx's full of nerves, and girls and boys alike had eyes of jealousy.

Axel brought his head up and shot a death glare at the guys, "She's mine, _**back off**_." Axel snarled at the men, thankful that there was no chance of blood-stained teeth.

Larxene looked up at Axel and narrowed her eyes. "Can we talk?" Larxene pulled Axel over to the door, and everyone continued to stare, unsure of what else could be done.

"Wow," Mary brought her hand up to her face, hiding a light blush. "He's... bold."

"I'll say," Demyx replied, thankful that she didn't see Axel's fangs.

"What is wrong with you?" Larxene hissed at the vampire, "do you want to leave forever?"

"I'd take you with me," Axel told Larxene defensively.

"You are _completely_ missing the point!" Larxene sighed and rubbed her temples, "Listen, I am not your possession. You don't have any right to treat me like I'm your's just because I'm your blood source!"

"Why is that your favorite argument!?" Axel snarled, his temper still hot from either, "I'm pretty sure we went over this last night: I value you as much more than a blood source!" Axel punched a wall in anger, why couldn't she just thank him for keeping them off her back forever?

Larxene put her hands on her hips and glared at Axel, "Okay, well a _friend_ wouldn't be some damn paranoid. If I decided to date any one of those guys, it'd be my business and not your's!" Larxene's eyes were burning with fury, "Just leave me alone Axel," Larxene ordered and stomped off.

Axel just stared at Larxene for a moment before banging his head on the wall, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

.:Class:.

Mary looked around the classroom as she entered, noticing 3 things immediately. First off: the girls were all glaring at Larxene. Second: Larxene was glowering with hatred. And third: Axel was nowhere to be seen. "Larxene?"Mary leaned on Larxene's desk and looked into her green eyes with her big brown ones, "What's wrong?"

Larxene looked up at Mary, her shoulders tensed, "Axel is an asshole." Larxene sighed and rested her head on her desk, as if she just wanted God to strike her than and there.

Mary rose an eyebrow, "How is he an asshole? I don't know if you noticed, but he likes you."

"Like hell," Larxene snorted. "He doesn't think of me as a woman, he's just an asshole."

"Larxene..." Mary sighed, "You haven't given a single solid argument for your case." Mary sat down in the seat in front of Larxene backwards so that she faced her friend, "Are you sure you weren't just taking out your anger on him?"

"Positive," Larxene grumbled. There were solid arguments... very solid ones in fact. 1: Axel was a vampire, and if it wasn't for her blood they wouldn't be friends, regardless of whatever Axel said. 2: Larxene was doing just fine getting the guys away from her on her own, she didn't need Axel risking his ass to save her. 3: There was no romance in his actions, he was just possessive, he didn't actually feel jealous.

"You know, Axel was really angry at those guys," Mary drew a picture as she spoke, and no scientist could ever recognize it as anything. "He seemed to be really troubled by it... and Demyx said that Axel was risking a lot... whatever that's supposed to mean." Mary shrugged and added ribbons to her drawing... or eyes... or wings... or were those hands?

"That's why he's an asshole," Larxene sighed and looked up at her friend. "He isn't my boyfriend, so what right does he have to try and chase all the other guys off?"

Mary sighed, "He wants to be Larxene. And you want him to be too."

Larxene turned a bright red and hid her face behind her hands, "There were too many "too"'s in that sentence, Missie."

"Larxene, Larxene, Larxene..." Mary sighed again and looked at her friend, "You and I both know that you like Axel, so don't pretend you don't."

Larxene crossed her arms indignantly, "Whose pretending?"

Mary laughed softly and smiled, "Larxene, how many guys have you liked? I'll answer that question: none." Larxene nodded and Mary continued, "You've had a few male friends, if they can be called that. Did you feel for them what you feel for Axel?" Mary rose a knowing eyebrow and Larxene turned red.

"I don't feel anything for Axel!" Larxene looked away from Mary, and in the process shot death glares at many of their female classmates.

Mary grabbed Larxene's ear and forced her to look at her friend, "Larxene, we've been friends since we were... what was it? 3? I know you like him." Mary sighed, "If anything else, at least make up. You're at least willing to admit that you're friends, right?"

"There's nothing else _to_ admit" Larxene pouted, "but I'll talk to him, okay?"

.:Axel:.

Axel sat out in the tree in the courtyard, his head leaning against his knees with his eyes closed as he thought deeply. He was so still that the birds didn't even acknowledge his presence as they went about their daily duties for the preparation for the mating season. Axel opened his eyes quickly and sniffed loudly, startling the bird perched atop his head. He took a moment to watch the jay fly off before he glanced down, "Damn it Demyx. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Demyx looked up at Axel seriously, "I didn't. My presence wasn't hidden at all and I made no effort to be quiet either. _You_ just didn't hear me." Axel sighed and leaned back against the tree's trunk, his eyes closing again. "What are you doing up there anyways?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I have come to terms with my inner kitty, Mr. Booties, and am willing to welcome my new feline tendencies with open arms?" Demyx blinked and wondered for a second if Axel was either serious or crazy. Axel sighed again, "I hope not. If you believed me, then you'd be _far_ too gullible."

Demyx scratched his head, careful to not mess up his hair, "You know, you just avoided the question, right?" Demyx crossed his arms and rose a knowing eyebrow at Axel, "Now tell me why you're in a tree?"

"Because Larxene isn't in this tree." Axel looked up to see the jaybird from earlier flying back, perching on his finger trustingly.

"As opposed to being in other trees?" Demyx shook his head in confusion, "You aren't making much sense. You aren't trying any drugs right?"

Axel stroked the jay's head with his forefinger, "Larxene told me to stay away from her. She won't come to this tree, so I'm away from her." The bird chirped and flew off of Axel's finger, deciding that there was no danger in allowing the vampire to stay in his tree. "We fought."

"Surprise, surprise." Demyx replied with sarcasm. "You two are both so stubborn, I'm surprised this hasn't happened earlier." Demyx rubbed his head an annoyance, "You two have to be the biggest headache since Xigbar, and that's saying something."

"Comparing me to Xigbar? That's _low_ man." Axel chuckled, "I'm surprised Xemnas tolerates him. Ever since he fried Xaldin's dreads when he decided to try out a coffee machine, that guy's been on thin ice."

Demyx laughed, "He's my sire, that has to earn him some points right?" Demyx smiled fondly, "I was just a starving musician, and he was like a father to me in those times. Never knew he was a vampire... well, after he turned me I kinda got the message."

Axel chuckled, "First off: turning you probably lost him points rather than earned them. How long did he have to spend training you?"

"It was only 10 years," Demyx argued. "It took him 20 to learn how to use his powers."

"That's because he had no one teaching him," Axel countered. "I learned how to use my powers in 3 months."

"Well, we can't all be genius mortals who get turned into genius vampires by the most genius of all genius vampires now, can we?" Demyx grumbled, turned his back on Axel to lean on the tree. "Xemnas could even teach me how to be an expert in less than a year, that's how great he is." Demyx furrowed his eyebrows, "Being turned by him... it must be amazing."

"What was it like for you?" Axel asked quietly.

"Turning?" Demyx looked up to see Axel nod. "It was like being high, except you actually knew what was going on. And the munchies were ten times worse," Demyx laughed. "Was it different for you?"

Axel was silent and Demyx wondered if he asked a sensitive question. "I never took drugs, so I can't compare it to that." Axel sighed again and the bird hopped over to see what the fuss was about. "It was like I was drowning. I felt so helpless, like I lost control of everything. Every time I tried to breathe, it was like I was suffocating. Whoever I tried to move, I only felt pain." Demyx looked up at Axel curiously, "I think your turning relates to your elemental strength. For me, it was like burning. For you, it was like swimming."

Demyx sighed, "I suppose not everyone has it easy." He picked up a blade of grass and twisted it, "I can only imagine how it must have been for some of the others... Zexion was probably on a drug trip, Saix was probably peaceful... Xemnas..." Demyx shuddered, "Feeling 'nothingness' can't be fun."

Axel sighed, "If Larxene was turned... I hope she doesn't suffer." Axel's eyes darkened at the thought and the bird flew off again, frightened by the man's dangerous aura. "If she had to go through as much pain as I did... I'd hate myself."

"You really care for her, don't you?" Demyx looked up at Axel again, who didn't move.

"She's my lifemate."

"That wasn't the question," Demyx countered. "I asked if you care for her."

"Of course I do damn it." Axel growled and hopped out of the tree. "If something were to happen to her, I would kill whoever did it."

"What of it was you?" Demyx looked at Axel seriously.

"I would never hurt her directly." Axel sighed. "But I could somehow accidentally encourage others to attack her. If that happened," Axel's eyes turned a bright shade of green as he hissed, "I would kill them, and make sure it'd never happen again." Demyx shuddered, knowing that that pyro was not joking. It was true that very few could live after the death of their lifemates, and those who did usually went insane from grief, but seeing firsthand the passion one feels for their lifemate was still mind-boggling. Then the thought of Mary possibly being hurt made a similar passion rise in Demyx and the idea was suddenly less mind-boggling.

"Axel!" Both vampires turned quickly, seeing Larxene walking towards them. Axel moved silently towards Larxene, his face a mask of emotionless stone. "Listen, about earlier-" Larxene was cut off as Axel brushed past her, not even looking in her direction. Larxene's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in irritation, "Fine then, play it like that."

Demyx sighed as Larxene stormed off, and Axel continued on. He could feel the turmoil from both of them, "They are definitely worse headaches than Xigbar."


	8. The Illusionist

Demyx sighed as he walked into his room. There, on _his_ bed, Axel was laying face-down and his depression was practically oozing off of him. "Dude, that's just completely off."

"She hates me," Axel murmured, his hair almost drooping with the heavy air of sadness surrounding his entire being... if vampires have beings.

"Larxene?" the red mass of hair nodded, so Demyx had to assume that Axel did too. "Well, yeah. But, what else is new, right?" Demyx tried to make a light joke, but it obviously didn't work. "Just explain it to her."

"I can't." Axel banged his head on the bed, giving a small gasp of surprise as the springs bounce made his head pop back up and make him fall off of the said bed.

Demyx threw himself onto the bed and looked down at the fallen Axel with amusement, "Listen Axel. Vampire pride be damned, if you can't be with your lifemate. You just have to apologize, then-"

"I can't" Axel repeated, his green eyes darker than usual to show his conflict.

Demyx was getting a little annoyed and threw his arms in the air, "Well, why the hell not?"

"She told me not to." Axel replied simply, and closed his eyes in irritation.

"..." Demyx rose an eyebrow, "She told you... not to apologize?" He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, "That makes no sense at all."

"She told me to leave her alone," Axel sighed and Demyx could hear him shift into a sitting position. "If I even talk to her, it'll hurt like a mother-"

"I see..." Demyx rubbed his temples. "I'm guessing she didn't mean for it to be an order... at least not in that sense."

Axel sighed again, shaking his head in depression, "Well, I obviously can't let her know that she gave me an order."

Demyx pat his friend encouragingly on the back, "Don't worry, it'll get through to her after a little conversation; courtesy of the Amazing Demyx."

.:Larxene.:

"I hate him," Larxene growled, leaning against a tree. "I was actually going to apologize to that asshole?" She sighed and leaned against her shoulders, "And why the hell do I _still_ want to apologize?" She allowed her thoughts to wander to the red-haired vampire... "I don't want to fight with him," she sighed.

"How sad," a voice commented dryly, and Larxene stood up quickly to stare at the man in front of her. He had dark blue that covered on of his eyes, but he was not very tall. Still, something about his presence conveyed power and Larxene remained still. "Could you tell me the location of Axel?" The man kept his ice-blue eyes on Larxene, who glared at the man.

Larxene decided to ask a question of her own, "As a member of the moon or as a tiger of light?" Larxene asked, remembering what Axel taught her. This was essentially a secret code: the moon referred to a vampire, the light referred to a human, and a tiger referred to a Vampire Hunter.

The man rose an eyebrow, "So, you are aware Axel is a vampire?" Larxene nodded slowly, and the man's hand shot forwards, grabbing Larxene's wrist and pulling up her hand to examine. "A mark of the Rosariot... are you a tiger of light?" The man spoke in a slightly mocking tone and Larxene turned red with anger and snatched her hand away. "No matter, either way you are a hindrance." The man's eye glowed brighter as he glared at Larxene, and she could feel her body weakening slightly. He slowly vanished in a sea of fog, and in his place was a tall man with short black hair.

Larxene stared at the man, torn between hatred and sorrow. "Daddy?" She asked in a childish voice. The man stared at her with cold eyes before taking the arm of a young woman and disappearing as well. In his place were two teen boys, one blonde and one with black hair. "Henry? Skyler?" Larxene reached her hand out, but they vanished the moment her hand came close to them. "No... don't leave me again..." she begged, not truly in her senses. Then, she saw Axel in front of her. "Axel?" The vampire grinned at her and lept towards her, his fangs bared to kill her.

"STOP IT!" Larxene fell back with a gasp and the fog vanished and her senses returned. Her father was gone... her brothers were dead... and Axel wasn't going to kill her. She could feel wetness on her cheeks, but she ignored the sign of weakness as what appeared to be some sort of wheel went towards the vampire who was attacking her earlier.

The vampire jumped back, "Axel, so kind of you to join us," the man spoke in an emotionless voice. Axel took the wheel as it span back towards him, his eyes glowing with hatred. "Using your chakram? Isn't that a rather extreme action?"

Axel growled, "I can kill you with a chakram Zexion." He bared his fangs at Zexion and threw his hell wheels once again, giving Zexion little time to dodge. The blue haired vampire turned his ice blue eyes on Axel, who glared in return.

Zexion walked calmly to the raging vampire, "Axel, is this the woman you wish to add to our ranks?" Axel continued with his glare, but nodded. "What makes her so special? You saw how a simple illusion affected her."

Axel growled, "She's my damn lifemate," he hissed, and Zexion remained impassive. "I won't let you harm her!"

"Relax Axel,"Zexion held up a hand, "I lost my own lifemate, I will not force the same fate upon you." Zexion's eyes darkened slightly at the memory, but he continued. "I learned quite a bit while in her mind... about you in particular."

Axel made his chakram vanish into small flames that vanished moments later, "I don't want to know anything that way," he growled, walking off.

Larxene stared at Axel as he walked away, and Demyx ran towards, "LARXENE! You made Axel, stay away from you, and he can't come near you unless you take back your order!" Larxene adopted an expression of confusion before realization dawned on her.

"Forget your pride," Zexion told her, his view of her changed since she was the lifemate of his companion. "You have something to tell him, don't you?"

Larxene nodded, "AXEL! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE! AND STOP IGNORING ME! " Axel perked up and ran towards Larxene eagerly. "Listen Axel, I-" Larxene was cut off as Axel forced his mouth to Larxene. Not to her neck, but to her lips. Also, the familiar prick of fangs never came as he kissed her passionately. Axel pulled away from a bright red Larxene, "Axel... what the hell?"

Axel furrowed his eyebrow, "But, didn't you? Zexion said..."

Zexion chuckled darkly, "I said she had something to tell you. You're the one who assumed that I was speaking of affection."

Axel glared at Zexion: "YOU DAMN EMO!" He snarled at Zexion, who gave an indifferent shrug.

"Axel, I don't cut myself, and am thus not an emo. Correct your vocabulary." Zexion smirked at Axel, who looked about ready to murder the vampire once again. "Although, I am curious. We mentioned lifemates many times and she obviously didn't know what that meant. Perhaps you didn't tell her?" A scowl from Axel proved Zexion's theory correct. "Larxene?" The still red girl nodded, "Make Axel tell you what a lifemate is and why you being his is so important."

Larxene nodded, "Everything he just said," she mumbled, her lips still tingling from Axel's forceful kiss.

Axel glared at Zexion, who gave the vampire a superior smile in return. He sighed, "A lifemate is like that perfect person who you can be with forever. Humans will use the term soulmates in a similar manner," he explained. "A vampire can never read or seduce his lifemate, even when they are human, which is probably the work of our powers recognizing our lifemates and our hearts telling us to not control them." Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You're that person for me..." he turned to Demyx, "and Mary's that person for Demyx."

"AXEL!" Demyx turned a bright red, "you didn't need to tell her that part!"

"Larxene," Axel ignored the musician and continued, "I love you. Maybe I love you because we're lifemates... maybe we're lifemates because I love you." He gave Larxene a sheepish smile, "I want to turn you into a vampire Larxene, and spend eternity with you."

Larxene grabbed her head, "I think I just got whiplash..." she mumbled. "Do I... have to answer now?" She asked, her confusion still apparent.

Axel's smile drooped slightly, "O-of course!" He tried to smile as hard as before, "You have forever."


End file.
